


【庵京】恶魔之泪

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: “哦哦，那个就是中将家的小少爷啊。”“是啊，那个走路挺拽的那小子。”“他原来不是个小混混吗？怎么这么快就升到少尉了。”“这个还用问吗？人家有爹你又没有……再说你又没他那么猛，前两天带着队直接杀到大蛇腹地带回高尼兹的脑袋，要是你你敢吗？”“……真的这么猛？”“嘘，他过来了。”





	1. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 一

**Author's Note:**

> 关于军服的奇思妙想，私设如山的AU剧情

一

“哦哦，那个就是中将家的小少爷啊。”

“是啊，那个走路挺拽的那小子。”

“他原来不是个小混混吗？怎么这么快就升到少尉了。”

“这个还用问吗？人家有爹你又没有……再说你又没他那么猛，前两天带着队直接杀到大蛇腹地带回高尼兹的脑袋，要是你你敢吗？”

“……真的这么猛？”

“嘘，他过来了。”

“你们还在这里闲聊什么？等大蛇和音巢的人打进来你们就开心了？啊？”草薙京攥紧拳头对他们低喝道，“还不快回去工作训练！”

众人赶紧作鸟兽状四散而去。

“比丽安娜少尉还可怕！对技术人员太凶了吧！”

“以后在他手下的人还有好日子过吗……我表示深刻怀疑。”

“快走快走，我可不想被体罚。”

“京，你又多管闲事做什么。”红丸抓了抓垂肩顺滑的金发，对眼前发生的事情见怪不怪，“草薙伯父不是说了让你低调。”

“看他们懒散的模样真让人生气，不知道现在还处在紧张时期？就该把所有这样散漫的家伙都分到大门手下。”京紧皱着眉头整了整武装带，“今天有新人要来我手下？”

“是，据说是破格提拔的人，成绩相当优秀……哎我在说废话，不优秀伯父也不会特意提议放你这里的吧……因为年龄相近哈迪兰上将就将他交到你手里了。对新人不要太残暴啊京。”说罢红丸正色冲京敬了个礼，“那我先回自己的队伍了，草薙少尉。”

“好。”京回礼的同时，看到对面有个穿着军装一身煞气的红发男人向他这个方向走来。

京紧紧盯着这个男人，从生理上蔓延出一种不爽。在这种不爽的驱使下京在红丸没有走远的情况下拦住了他。

“你是谁队伍里的？现在是集合时间，你怎么还在这里闲逛？”

男人没有理这个找茬的坏脾气少尉，只是挑衅般将手按在他的胸膛后狠狠推开。

“跟你无关。”低沉的嗓音从京的耳膜穿过，形成电流穿过大脑，再从大脑发射到神经末梢最后形成的冲动就是——想打人。

怎么就这么想打他？

“长官在问你的话，知道纪律吗！”京仔细看了那人的肩章后伸手钳住那人的手腕，不甘示弱，借力把自己拉回来。

“哼。”男人没有说话，扭转手腕狠狠一甩。京使力攥紧，男人没能甩开他的手。

这场没有硝烟而你来我往的战斗让路过和旁观的人心惊胆战却又带有一点看好戏的意味，有的不顾手下的工作悄悄瞄向处于事件中央的两人，红丸在一边想要拦住京怎奈何这小子今天气势太足，完全压制不住。

快看快看！有个有胆识的小伙子挑战前混混京大少了！

“滚远点，我要找哈迪兰上将。”

“你不能越级报告，说，你要干什么去。”

男人昂起下巴用充满压迫的凶兽眼神紧盯着京，仿佛下一秒就要扑上去咬断京的喉咙：“我要问问他为什么把我分配到一个小屁孩手里。”

小屁孩……“你叫什么名字。”京怒瞪，如果是今天来他手里报到的那个人，就是破格提拔的自己也要把他打个半死，好好教给他什么是纪律。

“你是个什么人物。”那人冷笑，一脚横扫状要攻向京下盘，趁人不备说着就要动武。

“你们！冷静一点！”红丸着急赶紧拦住冲动的两人，这叫什么事啊？虽然说在军队里直接打趴下扯出去罚站就行，可是现在这位小草薙少尉正处于话题的风口浪尖处，再制造新闻会不会被轰出去……这都是未知数啊！

“八神庵！”拉尔夫突然出现在走廊尽头，“你怎么还不过来！……啊，草薙少尉，你们已经见过面？……你们在干什么？”

“这孩子挺好的，只是有点不太合群。”

“不太合群？！他何止不太合群？都要打上司了！”京揉了揉磕疼的后脑勺。本来在八神踢他时他下意识跳开，没想到拉尔夫上校出现，走神向后跳的时磕到了墙。真是气煞人也！京咬牙切齿地问道：“我这包是不是挺大的？”

“其实不大……也就半个脑袋大吧”接收到京愤怒的视线，红丸双手环胸选择闭嘴。

“他比你小，你要理解他。年纪轻轻没有背景的当上了中士，人不都说能力越大脾气越大？”维普伸手帮京揉了揉脑袋，“你们打起来对于军队的影响很大，否则你还怎么以德服人。要知道外面传的都是些不好听的话。”

“哼，不就是我靠着我爸才能当上少尉吗，也说不出什么新花样。以德服人？他上来就打我怎么以德服人？……还有，是能力越大责任越大！脾气越大是谁教给你的。”京瞄了正在游离视线的拉尔夫一眼，摸了摸从不离身的武器道：“维普少校，你刚来这里的时候是不是也是这样？”

“这样？被人议论？”维普温柔一笑，“真正能成就一番的人是不怕被人议论的，你做你自己就够了。”

“那你……想你的弟弟吗？”

“想啊，我都快忘记他长什么样子了。”维普的双眸氤氲起一层不明显的水汽，有些朦胧，“这就是我站在这里的原因啊。……草薙少尉。”

“嗯？”

“你可不要忘记你自己站在这里的原因……要是忘记在苦难中挣扎的原因，会让你变得更加迷茫的。”

“原因吗……哼。”京苦笑一声神情暧昧，同时起身行礼道：“维普少校，我回去了。”

“好。”

神乐千鹤推门进来：“嗯？不要紧了吗？”

“嗯，我要归队了。”京整理好靴子边起皱的裤腿，抬头看千鹤，“怎么了？”

“那个八神庵怀疑你的实力，与哈迪兰上校交谈了一会儿后就出来了。没有调任的消息……所以现在他应该在你的办公室。”

“新来的下属果然需要调教。维普少校，你还有多余的鞭子吗？”

“不借！”

京打开办公室的门，看到八神庵双手交叉杵在膝盖上，一脸沉思。

“八神庵。”

“到。”八神起身行礼，虽然动作上滴水不漏但是表情早已出卖他对草薙京的不屑。

“走，跟我去道场。”

“……”

“这么不情愿？”

“我怕您输给了我丢了面子。”

“你……”京瞪大了眼睛，怎么会有这种狂妄的人，还要脸吗？

八神庵仰着下巴俯视京，刘海虽然遮住了一侧的眼睛，可是目光中的蔑视射进京的胸口，怒意在其中膨胀。

“您不怕输，那就走吧。”

不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中灭亡，京决定不把他打死今天就不回家吃饭了。

道场中看热闹不嫌事大的家伙们抛下工作，如潮水般涌进道场。中校杰斯的手下比利早已在一边的角落摆了个迷你赌场干起来老本行。

“买大买小，买定离手啊！”

身边的喧闹丝毫影响不到道场中心的两人。换了训练服的两人都紧紧地盯着对方，怕自己分毫的失误给了对手可乘之机。

在所有人都没有注意到的时候，战斗早已开始了。

京采取猛攻，在八神注意力稍稍松懈的时候便冲上去以拳脚使出了无式紧接着一个大蛇薙。八神闪身，但是还是被烧到了衣角。用瞄准猎物的双眼轻眯了一下，八神上前两步将京打倒后按住他的脑袋，用琴月阴把他扣在了地上。

战况热烈，就算大门手下训练的士兵也忍不住跑过来看看谁胜谁负。

京揉了揉被抓了一把的脖颈，低头一看出血了。

“你是娘们儿吗？！打架还挠人？”

“呵，原来草薙少尉连娘们儿都打不过吗？”八神扯了扯满是汗水的衬衣，胸口露出健硕的肌肉。

“你承认自己是娘们儿啊？八神中士！”八神听后不知为了什么正在分神，京见状赶紧用琴月阳快速移到他面前，掐住了他的喉咙。

“你输了。”

八神还想挣扎，京便收紧了手指。

“还不认输吗？”

“哼。”

“草薙少尉，放手！”京回头，正是草薙柴舟。

“草薙中将来了！快走快走！”

“收摊了快收摊！”

“哎！我赔大了！”

“京！看你闹出了什么事！”柴舟叹气，“叫你低调你连赌场都折腾出来了！这里是军队不是地下拳击场！”

京撅着嘴没有说话，又不是我想折腾出来的。

“八神中士啊，既然哈迪兰上将这么安排肯定是有他的道理。你就算不接受那也是不能改变的事实。我家这小子是很鲁莽任性，也就拜托你多担待了。”

八神沉默着点了下头。

你竟然还应和！虽然赢了战场，京只觉得自己输了人生。

“从明天开始你们两人就要开始一起出任务了。这里是军队，不是你们胡闹的地方。知道了吗！”和好稀泥的柴舟站起身擦了擦赶过来的一身汗，“训练去吧！”

“是。”京赶紧行礼。

“你有个好父亲。”八神看着柴舟的背影突然冒出一句。

“好父亲就不会粗心到那种程度了。”京低头，将所有情绪掩盖在阴影中。

八神低头看他的脸，然而什么都没有看清。

“走了，八神中士。从今天开始我就会对你严格要求的。”

“我还会继续考察你……如果你哪天败在我手里的话。”

“嗯？”

八神没有继续说下去，只是向前快走两步，看见京没有跟上来回身道：“草薙少尉，你傻了？”

“……你欠教训！”

“嗯？很顺利？……那就好。你可不要想逃脱，因为我这里还有砝码，呵呵。”


	2. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “草薙少尉，八神中士。”
> 
> “好。”
> 
> “……”点头。
> 
> 看着京带目不斜视的八神快速掠过走廊，与两人打招呼的技术人员可怜地缩着肩膀对旁边偷看的同事道：“你有没有发现两人越来越像了？”
> 
> “嗯……”意味深长。

二

“草薙少尉，八神中士。”

“好。”

“……”点头。

看着京带目不斜视的八神快速掠过走廊，与两人打招呼的技术人员可怜地缩着肩膀对旁边偷看的同事道：“你有没有发现两人越来越像了？”

“嗯……”意味深长。

自从上次两人正面对决反而闹得对方都没面子之后，部队里都明里暗里有着两人关系不好的传言。可是有心人观察以后发现两人的行为习惯却越来越相似。

果然越相像的两个人越是不能互相容忍吗？

八神礼仪性的敲了敲京的办公室的门，没等应声便推门进去，发现京正手忙脚乱的将纸团扔进一边的纸篓。

“这是什么？”八神想都没想就捡起纸团打开来看，却被京劈手夺回。

“不许看！”京紧攥着将纸团撕碎，洒进纸篓。八神见状便捡起了另一个纸团打开用棒读的语气念道：“致唯爱小雪……”

“哇哇哇！闭嘴！”京早已没了装出来的冷静，从黑皮转椅上一跃而起勒住八神的脖子抢过那张信纸。

八神抓住京的手臂往面前一扯：“哦……没想到草薙少尉还有闲情逸致写诗。”

京涨红着脸挣开八神的手嘴硬道：“要你管？你这种野蛮人估计不会写诗吧。反正你羡慕不来！”

“小看人是不好的，草薙少尉。”八神从鼻子里发出了嘲弄的哼笑，“这位小雪小姐是少尉的恋人？”

“其实是家里订的亲，我跟她除了假期没见过几次面。”京把遗落在地上的纸团拾起后仔细撕碎后才又坐回了椅子上，用擦汗掩盖浅浅的害羞。

“有美眷佳人又连连高升，草薙少尉事事得意，让人羡煞。”

这种听起来明在夸人实则揶揄的话在八神嘴里实在是欠扁十足，对京来说暴击十足颇有成效。京摆出“理你我就输了”的神情抬眼对八神翻了个白眼道：“今天下午有什么安排？”

“草薙少尉没看日程有些不敬业啊。”

“八神中士，我只是在考验你。”

“哦，是吗。”八神端正态度行了个军礼道：“下午军事演练，和丽安娜少尉的队伍对战。”

“嗯。那告诉大家提前集合，不能让别的队伍小看了咱们。”

八神看着京带着年轻人满满的朝气和难以掩盖的傲气，不着痕迹的眯了眯眼睛。

在军事演练场上。

“都拿出精神来！”丽安娜紧盯着队伍，表情冰冷严肃。她背着手站在队伍前训话道：“如果谁今天不拿出全力，等演练结束后晚饭就不用吃了！”

“是！”整齐的应答带着排山倒海的气势席卷演练场。

随即，京背手站直在队伍前吼道：“请诸位拿出不输给对方的气势来！演练结束后准许这月多一次与家人联系的机会！”

“好！”若不是在演练场，这群小兵估计要兴奋的大喊大叫起来。

又在胡闹了。柴舟皱起眉头，这难道不会让自己手下的人心思涣散吗。

“若是这次演练成果不好……哼哼。”京冷笑一声，切断话语留下揣摩的胡思乱想站到队伍一边。“上将，开始吧！”

哈迪兰坐在观望台上举旗断然挥下，军事演练开始。

说是军事演练，其实是两组切磋对战，在战斗中找出队伍中的破绽与不足并改正，以防细微的漏洞而酿成战场上的大祸。远远站在观望台侧的拉尔夫和克拉克面带笑意信心十足，拉尔夫甚至向丽安娜挥手，大喊让她加油。不过很快就被维普用眼神制止了。

“草薙少尉，这关乎到你的升职吧。”八神凑到京耳边问道。

“怎么。”

“说实话，我真想搞砸。”

“你敢？”京的眼睛瞬间瞪大，用目光狠狠地剜八神的脸。

“哼。”八神别过头不看他。

“告诉你，现在你可是我手下的人。知道什么叫一串的蚂蚱吧？要是我被革职你觉得你再优秀有什么用。”京冷冷的对八神道。

“集中精神，要开始了。”

“用你说教？”

用淘汰赛打擂台的形式，丽安娜的队伍与草薙京几乎是势均力敌。

天渐渐黑了下来，终于到了迎接大将上场的时间。场上能剩下的只有最后压轴的人了。

“不用你上了。”

八神扔给京这句话便脱了外套挽起袖子跳上擂台，动作行云流水。干吗？想现眼吗？京憋着怒气接住了八神的军装外套，没想到他连领带也扯掉从擂台上飞下罩在了京的脸上。京磨着后槽牙拿下领带，瞪视八神的视线从八神怒张的胸肌绕到他裤子双侧缠绕的皮带上。只见他从皮带中抓住了一对闪着寒光的武器如出拳般挡在胸前。

和天上一齐升起的弯月，扭曲成不可思议的角度的弯刀，如两对角的利刃将八神两侧保护起来；又像保护主人的勾玉一般，刀体散发出晶莹透亮的冷光。刀反射着月亮浅紫色的光芒，，在刀身上映出八神的脸一同聚集起浓烈的杀意。他看着对面不知从何处下手的对手，轻蔑的哼笑出声：“我很可怕吗？”

对方听到这句挑衅就像打开了什么开关，拿起武器冲向八神。

兵器相交，发出刺耳而冰冷的声音。对手完全没有想到八神使出了多大的力气，于是被狼狈的撞倒在地上，打了个滚滚下擂台。

“等下。”在演练场炸锅之前，丽安娜走出队伍扶起跌倒的那位队友，拦住想冲上台的部下后对台上的将军们道，“我申请与八神中士进行下面的对战。”

“什么？”

“少尉对中士啊？”

“没想到这个中士的实力这么强，怪不得短期就从兵卒提拔到了士官。”

“看得起啊……咱们这种没有实力的小兵就是想被维普上尉打都是问题啊……”

“等等！你刚刚暴露了什么！”

柴舟看着八神，心想他果真保留了大半的实力进了军队里……但是一点也想不通为什么要在这个时候锋芒毕露。左思右想后，他这个样子……正是想给他儿子挣面子啊。

难道昨天跟他说了两句他就开窍了？对于这种不可多得的精英，柴舟是不吝啬用物质和时间来留下的。

哈迪兰看了看场下的状况，又看了看八神庵后道：“丽安娜，上吧。”

“是！”丽安娜疾走两步，迈上擂台。

八神抬起弯刃，锋利指向丽安娜。

丽安娜掏出匕首，吐出请字后便冲向八神。

叮！短兵相接，两人向后跳开盯视对方。

八神散发出的气息让丽安娜颇为忌惮又似曾相识。他出手准确迅猛，堪称完美的压制住丽安娜的动作。

不得不说，京开始对八神刮目相看了。

在这时，丽安娜突然蹲下身体前倾。八神见状并没有后退，而是向丽安娜的方向撞了过去。

“哎……”京站在台下无意识的想伸手拦住八神，只见八神与丽安娜的身影相交后，一阵绚烂的青炎划过，她跳起的瞬间身体突然凝固定在原地。大家定睛一看，发现八神的武器早已抵住丽安娜的喉咙。

“哇……他是怎么做到的？”

“丽安娜教官在每一次训练时出这招我都会被她掀倒在地上哎……”

“你赢了。”丽安娜紧紧盯着八神低声道，“你想得到什么。”

八神看着丽安娜的双眼不带有感情的道：“与你无关。”

“如果有哪天你做出违背军纪的事，不用上将，我就先把你杀掉。”

“看你有没有这个能力了。”

八神放下抵住丽安娜喉咙的弯刀，插回双侧的皮带中。

“草薙少尉队伍胜出！”

一边的拉尔夫扼腕叹息，克拉克拍了拍他后等丽安娜从台上下来对丽安娜道：“你尽力了。”

“我会加紧训练的。”丽安娜回头看了看站在京身边擦汗的八神。

绝对。不会。

重演。

她轻轻咬住下唇。

“没想到你还挺厉害。每次和丽安娜少尉过招我都提起十二分的精神的。”

看着八神渐渐开始摇晃的身体，京赶紧把衣服披到他身上问道：“你怎么了？”

“先照顾你自己吧，草薙少尉。”八神顺手穿上军装哆嗦着将扣子系好，“大家都在等你集合，看到没有。”

演练的结果当然是草薙京队伍获得胜利并受到了上将的表扬。当结束之前京统一部下训话道：“我们训练战斗是为了什么？是为了保护家人。我不喜欢说什么保护国家的大话，如果连自己最珍视的人都保护不了的话，那我们还有什么能力保护国家，和废物又有什么区别！报个平安之后，咱们的战争就要开始了！音巢和大蛇族都在蠢蠢欲动，我们不能坐以待毙！好了，散会！”

大家都离开以后，夜风中只剩下京和八神。

“你说的是你的未婚妻吗。”

京抿了抿嘴道：“可以算是吧。用不用准许你回家多呆两天跟重要的人好好聊聊？”

“不用，我在部队里。”

“嗯？你家人不想你吗？”

“……”八神侧头，棱角分明的脸上一半明一半暗，“我没有家人。”

“啊？”京楞了一下赶紧下意识道歉，“啊，抱歉。”

八神没有说话，只是往前踉跄半步。

京连忙拉住八神的胳膊：“你到底没事吧？”

八神扯开京的手一字一顿道：“我没事。”然后慢慢远离了京的视线。

“这人……到底怎么回事？”

不管了，反正他也闹不出什么幺蛾子的，要是他敢闹我就打晕他不就可以了。

对自己的实力，京还是很有信心的。于是他甩了甩头，紧跟八神走远的方向离开了演练场。

未眠的深夜。

“……这么说，你觉得有问题？”

“是。”丽安娜用着不带任何感情的脸和微微颤抖的声线回答道。

“那好，这个任务就交给你了。”

哈迪兰上将站起身：“回去好好休息吧，丽安娜。”

“是，父亲。”

战争就要打响了吗。

哈迪兰看着窗外的弯月陷入沉思。


	3. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 军队中难得的假期来临。
> 
> 八神打好领带，正了正衣领和武装带。
> 
> 一想到那家伙不来上班感觉还是有点冷清。
> 
> ……不是为了这个才站在这里的吧。
> 
> 八神定睛看着镜子里映出的自己，觉得要被令人厌恶的苍炎淹没了。
> 
> 算了。
> 
> 他关上门，向他与草薙京的办公室走去。

三

军队中难得的假期来临。

八神打好领带，正了正衣领和武装带。

一想到那家伙不来上班感觉还是有点冷清。

……不是为了这个才站在这里的吧。

八神定睛看着镜子里映出的自己，觉得要被令人厌恶的苍炎淹没了。

算了。

他关上门，向他与草薙京的办公室走去。

也有少部分草薙京手下的人没有回家，大概是没有什么回家的必要吧，就像自己一样。

对与他打招呼的人点头，但目不斜视快步走过。

这就是实力，不会让人对你任何行为产生质疑。

然而是令自己呕吐的实力。

在最初入伍时，是草薙柴舟与维普两人对自己进行的考核。

例行的问答后，维普少校问道：“你最讨厌什么？”

讨厌？

作为人来讲，讨厌的事情有太多太多，恨不得将世界囊括进去。

“我讨厌暴力。”

但是我很依赖力量。

真是令人作呕。

然后渐渐地，自己就站在了这个位置上。

草薙少尉曾经说过，由于上次表现突出可能会在短期内升职。

私下草薙中将也问过，不过八神回绝了。

“我太年轻，不进行磨练难以服众。”

于是自己现在还记得草薙柴舟赞许的表情。

“哼。”打断回忆，八神没有敲门便推开了办公室。

结果他看到将脚搭在桌子上没有正形翻看报纸的草薙京。

“嗯？你来了？”

草薙京惬意的拿起一边的啤酒喝了一口：“你喝吗？”

“……”八神沉默了一会儿反手关上门，“你没放假回家？”

“没啊，家里太烦了，还是在军队里呆着舒服。”京喝了一口酒扔开报纸，从桌子下面拿出了一个豪华的便当盒。

“你已经不想要形象了吧。”八神难得的把空酒罐藏到一边，“在军队里开小灶还敢喝酒。”

“没事，反正是放假……尝尝，我们家的名厨做的鱼卷寿司和鱼子军舰……啊这个炸天妇罗也挺好吃的。”京好像喝了不少，竟然夹起寿司直接送到了八神嘴边。

八神紧闭嘴把京的手推开：“我不爱吃鱼。”

“那你爱吃什么？”

“有肉吗。”

“有！……我给你找啊……”

“……我自己吃。”

直到月明星稀，京仍然闭口不谈家里到底发生了什么事让他躲到办公室还喝了那么多的酒。看着就快睁不开眼的京，八神伸手轻轻的给了京一巴掌。

京的眼睛瞬间瞪大：“你他妈打我？！”

“看你的怂样。”八神一把扛起还在怔愣的京，“滚去睡觉吧。”

“你放开我！”京踢打着八神，可是使了多大劲八神仍旧没有放手，直到把京扔到宿舍的床上。

“睡你的吧，就这样的你我一巴掌就能打死了。”八神背过身，不管身后撒酒疯的上司关门就走。

远远听着京的咒骂声，八神站在昏暗的灯光下攥了攥拳头，快步离开。

你在想什么。

为什么离开。

为什么什么都不做。

难道你一点也不怕吗？

我没有放弃，等等，再过一阵就可以了。

丽安娜站在另一个楼道口，监视着八神离开的背影。

“什么事都没有，老爹他们也真是的胡思乱想。”京躺在床上停止了刚刚装出来的酒疯，枕着自己交叠的双臂踢下靴子，“骄傲的人是不会使用卑劣手法的。”

他嘟囔着，慢慢沉入梦乡。

第二天，精神焕发的草薙少尉端着新的报纸仰在办公椅上翘着二郎腿。

“今天晚上大家估计就要回来了吧。”换了脚的位置，京对开门的八神道，绝口不提前天夜晚喝的稀烂的事情。

“嗯。”八神歪头看了看京，只感觉昨日重现，“今天晚上准备会议？”

“当然，我要把那音巢打的屁滚尿流！”京说着捏紧了手中的报纸。

“你说找不到关于八神庵的资料？”拉尔夫拍了拍桌子，用‘你在逗我’的表情看着克拉克。

“真的没有。他上交的资料中都是无关紧要的东西，家庭住址的事我去问过麻宫士官，她说曾经好像有过，不过后来那个地方和他的家人就销声匿迹了……另外……”

“嗯？”

“她说八神这个名字很像假名。”

“……”拉尔夫摸了摸下巴，“那丽安娜那边呢？”

“她说什么事都没发生，很意外。”

“会不会是她多虑了？”

“她的直觉一向很准的……做好会发生什么的准备吧。”克拉克合上资料，看着茶杯上的无风自起浪的和风花纹。

“诸位，今天终于到了讨伐音巢的日子！”哈迪兰站在台上握紧拳头按在桌上，掩盖激动，“今日就让音巢基地的毁灭来祭奠过去战友的亡魂！”

一边的拉尔夫偷偷看了看维普，用胳膊肘戳了克拉克一下。

“相信自己，这次会能找到你的弟弟的。”克拉克赶紧小声对身边的维普说道。

“借你吉言。”维普抬头对克拉克轻笑了一下。

拉尔夫嫉妒地扁了扁嘴。

“出发吧！”

音巢坐落在大陆的东南侧，由于常年气候温暖，许多奇形怪状的毒物便在温暖的环境滋生。

这次便是维普带领丽安娜和草薙京打开深入音巢的第一层屏障——古利查力度。

“请多关照。”丽安娜伸出手。

“请多关照。”京看到丽安娜眼中的关切，爽朗的回握她的手。

八神站在旁边斜眼看了一阵道：“少尉，该出发了。”

“啊，好。”京赶紧松开手，“走，集合去。”

丽安娜点头，两人并肩走在队伍前方。

经过有惊无险的跋涉后，前方就是古利查力度的领地。

“今天就现在这里休息一晚吧。”维普将鞭子在手上缠好，对所有人下令道，“开始搭帐篷，准时用餐！”

“是！”

“啊……”

“怎么。”八神刚想拿出帐篷来，发现后面有什么东西在动。

“蛇……！中士后背上有一条蛇！”

“什么？！”

都是男子汉怕什么蛇，八神刚想将蛇抻下来扔到一边，丽安娜疾步走来抽出匕首对准蛇头就要砍下去。

“住手。”八神想都没有想就抓住了丽安娜的手腕，从刀下护住了那条蛇。

看着蛇溜下包裹快速爬走，丽安娜的双眼也被怀疑和愤怒充满。“为什么不让我杀死它。”

“没有必要。”

“它动摇军心，这就是它的罪。”

八神索性松开手：“那少尉你去追吧。”说罢放开她的手腕打开包裹，撑起帐篷发现竟被蛇咬出了几个窟窿。

本来这种特制帐篷就是为了防止蚊虫叮咬，被咬出了这么几个大口子只怕是没办法好好休息了。

八神突然后悔放走那条闹事的蛇了。

于是他拎着破了洞的帐篷走到旁边利索安营扎寨的京面前。

京蹲在地上正将帐篷角用石头压好，看到身边的一双沾满尘土的黑皮靴。然后他抬头看到了一脸呆滞的八神庵。

“你干吗？再不安好帐篷会被维普少校拿鞭子抽的。”

“帐篷破了。”

“哈？”京接过八神手中的帐篷，“你饿了自己啃的？”

“……你偷啃我帐篷了吧。”八神没有好气，“算了，我去找值班组值班去。”

“哎，等等。”京赶紧站起来，“你睡我这里吧。”

八神一脸不可置信。

“不愿意？那没办法……不可能有人多带帐篷来啊。”

“我睡你帐篷，你睡哪里？”

京理所当然的指了指帐篷：“这里啊。”

“睡同一个？”

“那你让我睡哪里？”京懒懒的叉着腰， “给你晚饭时间思考，不愿意睡就值班去吧。”

表示不想再多说后，留给八神一个潇洒的背影后拿着饭盒去队伍集合了。

八神站在原地思考了一会儿人生，去拿他扔在不远处的行李。

由于京的帐篷是家里人特制的，为了让他在战场上好好休息将帐篷做大了一圈。所以当京回来掀开帐篷时毫不意外的看到了端着小本看得一脸认真的八神，京将靴子脱下来放到一边躺倒在八神铺好的被子上，“你吃饭了？”

“嗯。”

意外的是八神带着眼镜，认真的翻看着。

京躺了一会儿，便向八神的方向挪了两下。

“你在看什么？”

八神没有说话，只是抬眼看了看一脸好奇的京。

“这是什么？”京扒住本子的一角，歪头看了看惊奇道：“乐谱？你会看吗？”

八神哼了一声，拿着手边的笔转了两圈。

“你写的？”京直率地问道，跪坐在旁边看着乐谱上的符号，确定了自己绝对看不懂后问道，“是为别人写的？”

“嗯。”八神点了点头，画上最后一个音符。

“那有机会能不能让我听到你的音乐？”

八神看了京一会儿，发现灯光昏暗的让他认为是精神错乱下的幻影。

“有机会吧。”他说着合上了乐谱。

“好的。”京露出了得意的小表情，“早睡，明天还有一场大战呢。”

八神点了点头，看着京钻进被子里，熄灭油灯。

我在等什么。


	4. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而京这一夜睡的并不安稳。
> 
> 不知道是身边突然多睡出一个人的原因，还是行军太累了导致他一直在做梦。最后一个梦他梦到了一条蛇缠绕在他手臂上。
> 
> 他愣愣的看着蛇仰着脑袋冲他吐着信子，蛇歪了歪头后看向别处，不再注视他。
> 
> 他带着这条蛇四处流浪，有时他偷偷看这条蛇时发现这家伙还在时不时偷看他。
> 
> 干吗？京恶狠狠的问。
> 
> 嘶。蛇只吐了下信子转头，装作什么都没有发生。
> 
> 突然脚下一空，京才发现脚下是悬崖。

四

然而京这一夜睡的并不安稳。

不知道是身边突然多睡出一个人的原因，还是行军太累了导致他一直在做梦。最后一个梦他梦到了一条蛇缠绕在他手臂上。

他愣愣的看着蛇仰着脑袋冲他吐着信子，蛇歪了歪头后看向别处，不再注视他。

他带着这条蛇四处流浪，有时他偷偷看这条蛇时发现这家伙还在时不时偷看他。

干吗？京恶狠狠的问。

嘶。蛇只吐了下信子转头，装作什么都没有发生。

突然脚下一空，京才发现脚下是悬崖。

哇！

在他要掉下去的瞬间，那条蛇就如有灵性一般将身子一甩，用身体做绳绕上悬崖的枯枝，尾巴紧紧卷住京的手臂。

眼看着蛇的身体就要被扯裂，京不知哪里来的力气伸出手用力抓住崖壁，双脚一蹬翻上悬崖。

呼。吐出一口气。

谢谢你啊。京真诚的道谢。如果没有你我就摔死了。

那条蛇犹豫着吐了吐信子。

怎么了？京温和的问道。

那条蛇还是老样子，慢慢缠绕上京的手臂。

——随后，攀上了京的脖颈。

嗯……嗯？京刚发出一个疑惑的音节，就被剧痛所代替。

为什么咬我？

你刚刚才救了我的。

唯一留在视网膜上的是冰冷的液体。

就像蛇的信子。

“呃……！”京捂着脖子从被子中猛坐起来。再掀开帐篷看了一下外面仍是寂静，长吐一口浊气。

“怎么了？”黑漆漆中，八神拿着水杯掀开帐篷进来。

“没事……”京仍是惊魂未定，抚摸着梦中那条蛇咬伤的地方。

“我正想叫你起来。”八神把温热的水杯递给京。

“谢了。”京捧过水杯喝了一口，“今天咱们打前锋吗？”

“嗯。维普少校本来想做前锋，但是被拉尔夫上校驳回了。”

京狡黠一笑：“明明是关心维普少校，可是上校驳回肯定让维普少校不开心。”

“管别人做什么。”八神轻拍了京的脑袋，“你准备好打古利查力度了么。”

京以把水泼到八神身上的气势将杯子塞了回去，“你好好看着就行，学着点。”

“哼。”八神轻笑一声，“没见过哪个少尉还非要穿着睡衣睡觉的。”

“你管得着吗！”京起身叠被子。

“还是带着可爱小鱼的……”

“滚滚滚！给我出去！”

古利查力度得知维普带队来后，先部下一步站到了门前等候着。

看着茂密丛林中一座由金属钢板铸作的城池，让人有种无坚不摧的错觉。

等了这么久，她终于要回来了吗？

古利查力度想着就突然就挑起了嘴角。

于是当看到带队前来的是草薙京，古利查力度差点失去了引以为豪的耐心。

“仙拉姐姐呢？”他向前一步，话语中带着无法按捺的焦躁。

“仙拉？”京看到八神皱了皱眉，“没有这个人。”

古利查力度没有再听他们说下去，伸手撤下了身上的大衣抛给手下，露出将肌肉勾勒分明的时尚战斗紧身衣。

“开始吧，我没时间跟你们这些家伙多说什么。”古利查力度扬起下巴，“把你们打死了以后，仙拉姐姐就会出现了吧。啊，对了。”他伸出食指指向京，“不能杀死你，上面要我把你带回去，呵呵。”

面对这样赤裸的挑衅，京的表情瞬间变得狰狞，他冷笑着，瞳孔如盯住猎物的兽般紧紧缩了起来：“想带走我？你先去死吧！“说着掏出了身侧的武器。

一把通体银亮的火枪雕琢着精美的花纹出现在阳光之下。两侧如双翼般高出枪身的准星与长而发亮的枪身相得益彰，仔细一看突出的双翼是锋利刀刃。正是暴力与美学，远近的结合才有了这样的武器。

“那是……草薙剑？”古利查力度稍微提起了一点兴趣，“祖传的宝物由你这种小鬼继承，三神器家就要没落了吧！”

“三神器？”京挥舞手中的名为剑实为枪剑合一的草薙剑抢先一步掠到古利查力度面前，将双翼之刃划向古利查力度裸露着的脖颈，“我才不知道三神器是什么鬼呢！”

古利查力度不紧不慢的抬手按下按钮，身上的皮带就像是智能般从缠绕的各个部位冲向京。京躲闪不及被鞭子抽到手臂，草薙剑也差点掉到了地上。

“真是弱啊。”电子声滴滴响过，同时古利查力度身上的装置闪过几缕光，“你的战力数据和原来没有什么区别啊？这么弱的家伙还是不要抓了吧？啊？”说着抬起结实的腿就要将京从地上拔起来。

八神果断掏出勾月般的刀砍向古利查力度的小腿，小腿上的皮带如带风的鞭子对着八神的脸就要抽上去。

“天丛云！”环绕枪口飞出一线灼热，绕过地上的京扑向古利查力度。古利查力度一惊，所有的皮带集中过去挡住了火焰，可是不可避免的烧到了他的皮肤。

八神跳开，疾步靠近京倒下的地方。

“哼！”冷哼一声，古利查力度准备优先解决这个少尉。将所有的鞭子集中起来迅速的缠绕住京，顺便将草薙剑也包裹起来。没想到草薙剑的双翼锋利的将皮带划断。但是被缠紧喉咙的京却已经没有了反抗的力气。

反正要人是活的，半死不活大概也可以。为了让京老实一点，古利查力度准备先打断京的一条手臂。刚刚抬起皮带施了十足的力气，刚刚还在与他一步之遥的八神竟到了京的身边用勾月刀划开勒住京的皮带。那不可避免的一鞭抽过去的同时，八神抬起胳膊硬生生替京挡下了这一击。

骨头碎裂的声音传进京的耳朵里，他大惊失色赶紧看向八神。八神却只是在挡住鞭子的同停顿之后继续奋力砍断那些夺人性命的皮带。

“咳咳……八神！……”京看到瑰丽的血色从他制服上绽开，而八神却毫不在意继续挥舞着正常的那只手臂。在解开喉咙上皮带的这段时间里，京仿佛等待了一个世纪。

直到维普赶了过来。

“仙拉姐姐……！”古利查力度对两人完全失去了兴趣，他径直走过两人的身边打算抓住维普的手，却被维普的鞭风抽了个趔趄。

“我说过多少次，我不是你的姐姐！”维普将鞭子指向古利查力度，“一决胜负吧！”

“是不是我赢了姐姐就会跟我回去了？”古利查力度露出了从未被人见过就像弃犬的表情。

维普没有看他，只是对京和八神道：“草薙少尉与八神中士，你们辛苦了，归队！”

“是！”京抓紧失而复得的草薙剑，与八神有默契的一点头。八神揽住京的腰向旁边撤退到队伍的一边，此时的京还在压着喉咙咳嗽。

“仙拉姐姐，音巢有什么不好，为什么非要离开我到那堆无知的人类中去？不觉得很掉价吗？”古利查力度不解，同时接下维普忍无可忍抽下来的鞭子。

“当然，你还不知道事情的真相呢。”维普抿着嘴，“你们都撤退吧，这里就交给我来！”

“维普少校！”

“护送草薙少尉和八神中士离开！这是命令！”

“是！”

众人离开的时候还有几个经常受维普照顾的士兵偷偷回头张望，直到看不见那两个对峙的人为止。

恢复过来的京扛着八神，骑在同一匹马上。

“你感觉怎么样？”看着八神阵阵渗出的冷汗，京掏出手绢给八神擦了擦额角。

“不怎么样……没想到少尉还用带着小雪花的手帕，真是惊人。”

“你！你这个时候还要寒碜我？先看看你的要废了的胳膊吧！”京气的把手帕摔到了八神脸上，“这是我未婚妻的……”

“没要你解释。”

“我就想解释不要你管！”转身骑马，表示不再理这个没事呛人的家伙。

紧赶慢赶到了前夜的营地，京安排了部下安营扎寨自己拉着八神坐到一边的树桩上，用刀划开了被血浸透的衣服。

古利查力度的鞭子抽的快准狠，速度使皮带变得锋利，因此血肉模糊的伤口之间竟然还露出一丝碎裂的骨头。看着这场景就算是见惯死伤的京也倒抽了一口凉气，估计也是他护崽的心情在里面有些心疼的无所适从。他将八神的手臂轻轻放下后，起身就开始控制不住的在旁边走来走去。

“这次真是轻敌了……没想到古利查力度这次这么强。”

“我说……草薙少尉。”

“嗯？”京回应，但是没有停下脚步。

“你转的我头晕。”

“哦，不好意思。”京马上老实的坐回到八神旁边。

过了一小会儿京才想起了重要的问题。

“咱们这次有没有带来医疗兵？”

“我已经问了。”

“啊？……啊，他们怎么说？”

“只能等神乐军医了。”

“啊……这么严重？”

“少尉，这些话一会儿再说，能不能帮我粗略的包扎一下伤口？”

“啊……啊，对！还没包扎过。”

“草薙少尉，”八神忍着痛道，“你不会包扎吗？”

被戳到了伤口。

每次京一定是冲锋陷阵的第一人。能站在少尉这个职位上不只由于父亲的原因，更是自己的能力和不要命的打法，在阵钱举着无坚不摧的草薙剑一枪把所有对手崩走。嗯，一枪不行就两枪。

在与高尼兹对战时他早已杀得忘我，疯狂猛攻。一枪把高尼兹的手臂崩碎，下一步就用几个连招将高尼兹打晕，最后一下就用枪上的双翼把高尼兹的喉咙割断。看到满身浴血的京，和掉了头的首领。敌方一看首领被砍了，丢盔弃甲屁滚尿流的逃走。此次战役甚至被神化成须佐男下凡来讨伐大蛇族，让大蛇族人忌惮不已。

因此，在每次大大小小的战役中受伤最多是京，草薙柴舟让医疗兵重点包扎但是京有时候还嫌烦，常常在换药的时候逃跑。京一直学不会包扎，只能随便拿根布条缠在伤处就算完事。可是上次的好运没有延续到这次，高尼兹会轻敌可是古利查力度不会。看到八神这样的伤口，京不知道把布条拿手里后下一步该做什么。

“草薙少尉……你干什么呢。”

“我在思考用哪个角度包下去比较好。”

“……”八神选择沉默。

又过了一会儿。

“八神，你的脸怎么了？”

“你管这个干什么，你要是不包就快把医疗兵叫来！”

“你好像发烧了。”

“哦。”怪不得有点晕晕的，八神强打精神对京道：“少尉，你再不帮我包扎就要出人命了。”

“包！因为保护我才受的伤我负责！”

最后还是医疗兵赶来包扎八神的伤口。

“中士，你怎么突然发烧了？是不是伤口发炎了？”看着昏昏沉沉躺在帐篷里的八神，被请来的麻宫雅典娜士官赶紧问道。

“可能是……我包扎的太慢了。”京在一旁心虚的说道，“不过下次我能学会的。”

“草薙少尉，你还想有下次啊。”雅典娜把身边的凉水端给京，“这次高烧如果不退的话，中士怕是凶多吉少。”

“什么？”京接过的水盆差点拿不稳。

“你自己也看到了，伤可见骨而且还流了那么多血，没有及时清洁包扎又不及时……截肢还算好的。如果他高烧一直不下去的话……保佑他吧。”

“怎么会……”

“这样，什么时候他烧退了过来叫我，我再看看情况。”雅典娜掀开帐篷，叹了口气。

“好。”京低头，看着八神因为难受而紧皱眉头。

好热。

好难受。

我为什么要去挡住啊。

不知道。

现在怎么样了呢。

好黑，什么都看不见。

要掉下去了。

不要。

放弃我了吗？

我就知道。

你不爱我了吗？

我就知道。

不要这么说啊。

我还……不想死啊。

我还不想放弃啊！

朦胧间听到了身边有人大喊一声“醒了！”。八神被吓了一跳睁开眼睛，接下来就是京放大了好几倍的脸，气息相交。

“你终于退烧了！谢天谢地！”京高兴地就要扑到八神身上，马上被雅典娜拦住。

“你还想让他的伤口裂开吗？”

京赶紧乖乖坐回看向雅典娜，被骂了。

雅典娜掀开八神的被子，惊讶道：“嗯？伤口没有发炎？”

京探头过去。果然，骇人的伤口变成了一条血红的细线并结好了痂。

“才过去两天而已，竟然结痂了。”雅典娜看着八神，一脸不可思议。

八神看了看天花板，侧过头问道：“这是哪里？”

“这是司令部的宿舍。”京倒了杯水，“能坐起来吗？”

接下来京向八神诉说了这两天发生的事情。

当晚八神昏迷不醒，京心中焦急却也无可奈何。在八神身边坐了一夜未眠观察情况，第二天早早起来行军回司令部找来了神乐千鹤。神乐只说八神很快就能恢复意识然后迅速离开。期间八神一直在嘟嘟囔囔说着梦话，直到刚才才停下。

八神倚着床喝水，垂眸听着什么话都没有说。

“月姬是谁？”

八神抬眼，看到京用关切神情问道。

“是你的女友吗？”

“……”八神放下水杯，京马上接过问道：“你还喝吗？”

八神摇头，抬了抬受伤的手臂：“嘶……”

好痛，就像拿着一把钝刀在磨蹭着筋肉。

“我的伤什么时候能好？”八神双手相交，拭去了手心中的冷汗。

“伤筋动骨一百天，就算是你的身体素质也要用月份来算吧。”

“……”

“对了关于这次战役，咱们前锋已经削弱了古利查力度大半兵力，只是在与大将对决时轻敌了……幸好维普少校赶来及时。后来咱们离开不久，维普少校就把古利查力度的脑袋带回来了……啊，还有他的紧身衣。” 不过东西放在哨兵那里人却在一转身后不知去向了。

京又倒了一杯水，坐到八神床边的凳子上：“所以咱们也算是大获全胜。别担心，这段时间我来照顾你。”

“你照顾我？”八神好像是听见了什么笑话，我担心的就是你来照顾我好不好，“公子哥还是回屋睡觉去吧。而且敌损一千自损八百的大获全胜……你缺心眼吧？”

京撇嘴，马上就要发脾气时又忍住道：“你是病人，我不跟你计较。因为保护我让你受伤已经被老头子念叨的快死了，我要是不照顾你他非废了我不成。”

“哦，那你被念死算了。”

“……”京站起身，嘭地放下茶杯后转身甩门出去。

……走了吗。八神松了一口气。

刚想掀开被子下床走走，门又嘭的被打开了。

京端了个水盆来，上面还搭着毛巾。

“你干嘛呢？”京赶紧放下水盆，“病人老实在床上躺着。”

“你怎么又回来了……”八神无奈，怎奈何受伤的胳膊拧不过大腿，他只得躺回了床上。

“自己能擦脸吗？”京说着就举着毛巾靠近了八神，表情如临大敌。

“……真不知道你这些年怎么活过来的。”八神用健康的手想要接过毛巾，“拿来。”

“我自己可以，但是给别人……我试试。”京拨开八神的手将温热的毛巾贴上八神的脸后——大力擦下。

“这样行吗？……嗯？你脸怎么红了？这毛巾不烫了啊。”

八神满脸黑线抢过毛巾，再让他擦下去自己的脸皮也要被刮下去一层。

“真想见识一下谁能伺候您这位少尉。”擦了脸，拿着瞄准一边的水盆投了个满分。

然后他听到了一个劲爆到让自己承受不来的消息。

“还是算了吧，我一个人可以的。”八神一脸抗拒。

“不行不行，万一你要上个厕所身边没个搭把手的人怎么行？”京正色道。

“……我说不用就不用！”八神身边的气压开始迅速降低。

“哦。”京应了一声就推门出去了。

……

“真的不用吗？”

“出去！”

……

门又被打开了。

“果然……少尉您回去行不行？”八神急了，早知道这么烦人就不救他了！

门外抱着被褥的京完全无视了八神，将被褥扔到沙发上后叉腰喊道：“你以为我愿意啊！老头子说了，照顾不好你就别回家了给草薙家丢人！你以为是我上赶着你啊！”

死一样的沉寂。

“好吧，少尉随意。”八神撤了身后的枕头，腾地躺下。

只剩京铺着沙发上的东西嘟嘟囔囔：“真是个不知好歹的……”王八蛋。


	5. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “训练结束后过来一下。”是草薙柴舟。
> 
> “是，中将。”京行了个军礼。

五

“训练结束后过来一下。”是草薙柴舟。

“是，中将。”京行了个军礼。

看着还吊着胳膊尽职尽责跟在京身边的八神，京对他道：“你先回去休息吧，估计又是家里什么事要念我了。”

“嗯。”

“有什么事记得叫照顾我那个小秘书啊。”

“哦。”

八神冲京行了军礼头也不回的离开了。

距离与古利查力度之战已过去一周了。

“爹。”

“来，坐吧。”柴舟伸手示意京坐在对面的软垫上，还没等他开口询问，京便主动抱怨起来。

“爹……我觉得我演不下去了，八神中士除了脾气古怪没有看出其他的问题。”京掏出了藏在双侧手套的芯片，“这是古利查力度不注意传输进来的战力数据，貌似和原来差不多。不过从武器上改进了，变得更灵活好操控了。”他顿了顿继续说道：“其实本来不用他挨那一下的……但是因为计划没告诉他，我心里有点过意不去。”

在八神提升到中士之时，哈迪兰便让所有人盯紧来历不明却实力强劲的八神庵，以防大本营被两方的某一方敌人打破，私下让丽安娜在背后监视并让京保持警惕。此次任务便是取回古利查力度的战力数据并取回他的首级。京隐藏实力与古利查力度对战，正想在致命一击之前瞄准古利查力度将他杀死。可是八神庵不顾安危的跑到他面前帮他解围，直接导致他的枪口失准还使八神手臂受了重伤。

虽然八神勇气可嘉，但是此次任务最后还是靠维普救场。另外不清楚维普的去向和任务完成情况，可以说这次任务相当失败。不过八神说敌损一千自损八百……不知道有没有被他发现端倪。

柴舟进退两难，明明说好不能将任务细节泄露给背景不明的八神中士，但是连累他受了重伤间接使任务差点失败。上级讨论了一周也没有一个结果，柴舟因为此事头疼好几天了。

“那你觉得……八神中士很可靠？”柴舟揉了揉额头。

“嗯，平常没有任务时训练认真，教导那些部下也很有办法，体能考核成绩也不错。在我这里除了有时候有点不听话以外对于日程安排他都记得很清楚，不愧是被大家称为优秀士兵飞速晋升。”

“不听话？”柴舟抬头看京。这里可是军队，八神竟敢不听话？

“呃……没什么，无关紧要的事。”总不能说因为自己懒得端水让八神去端吧。

端来以后还说什么‘少爷就是少爷，连水都不会接’。

想着就开始生气了。

看着京有些憋气的脸，柴舟开始认真考虑儿子是不是被打压了：“真的？没做违纪的事？”

“没有！”京被问烦了，别过头不看柴舟了。

沉默了一阵儿。

也是，有谁能欺负这位混世魔王呢……

“那你有没有对八神中士将任务全面托出？”柴舟转移话题犹豫问道。

“草薙中将，你当我是不懂事的毛头小伙子？”京紧皱眉头严肃道，“军纪如山，不可动摇。在没有上级命令之前我什么都不会说。”

“很好。”柴舟欣慰的点头，“八神中士是个不可多得的人才，你要好好向他学习，京。说不准上级什么时候又会让他晋升呢……处处是战场啊。”

看这样子是要把我撤下了？京默默地想着。

“不要胡思乱想了，”柴舟站起身绕过办公桌拍了拍京的肩膀，“无论什么时候，你都是我骄傲的儿子。”然后他话语一转问道：“你觉得八神中士来做咱们家的亲信可能性有多大？”

“……爹，上回看金上尉也挺好的想提拔人家做亲信，可是人家只为正义而战不搭您的茬……您还是别费心了。”

刚刚还是称京为‘骄傲的儿子’的柴舟抬手就拍了京的脑袋一下：“臭小子！你是想说你爹上年纪了不会看人吗？！”

“没有没有。”京连忙摆手，“爹，我该回去了。”

柴舟看了看时间，不知不觉两个已经聊到了午休结束。

“你回吧，我去向上级申请一下关于八神中士的事情。”

“是。”京行了军礼转身离开。

柴舟看着京挺拔的背影感慨万分。

“京，原来真是对不起。”他默默的低下了头。从那件事以后儿子跟他已经不亲了，他自己也明白。

用垂下的帽檐掩盖住羞愧，他揉了揉开始发紧的额头。

如果八神庵是忠诚的，将他放在京身边也没什么不好。况且看起来他又没什么野心。

比和家人在一起，和八神在一起的京或许更放松。

大概京自己不知道吧。

不过若是他有异心……

柴舟拿起桌子上的茶杯，咔，清响一声。水顺着指缝淌到地上，晶莹碎了一地。

……大爷啊，有气也不要拿我来出气啊……茶杯看着自己的遗体，含泪咽下最后一口气。

“回来了？”八神坐在沙发上，倚着京叠好的被子。

“嗯，你吃饭了吗？”

“没有。”

京抬头看了看表：“午休都要结束了你竟然没吃饭？”

八神抬了抬受伤的手臂，是他的惯用手。

“你不会叫我的秘书吗！”

“哦，他在那儿。”

京回头，看到了躲在房间一角捧着饭盆的矢吹真吾。

“真吾……你在干什么？”

“啊，京少尉！”矢吹真吾好像看到了救星，抱着饭盆小步跑到京身后对着京耳朵小声说，“京少尉，八神中士太可怕了我不敢喂……”

“……那你拖到现在？！你平常喂我的时候挺顺手的啊？”

“啊哈哈，习惯习惯。”真吾笑着挠了挠后脑勺。

“我不是夸你！”京把真吾往八神面前一推，“你今天不给他喂饱了你就照顾着他吧，我去带队训练了。”

“京少尉……”真吾马上抱住京的胳膊，看起来可怜兮兮的，“您就这么把我扔下了？”

正巧，集合的哨声响起。

京毫不留情的把真吾的胳膊扯了下来：“凉了就换一份。帮你请假，我先走了。”这句话是对八神说的。

“嗯。”八神点头。

门缓缓的被关上了。

“八神中士……您爱吃什么？”

“肉。”

“可是这里只有菜啊……”

“那我不吃。”

“哎？！别啊……我会被京少尉骂死的……”

“京少尉？”八神突然问道，“你不叫他的姓？”

真吾笑着挠了挠后脑勺，甚是害羞：“我和京少尉从小一起长大，但是我没有带兵打仗的天分，除了训练就只能在他身边照顾他。”

“哦，那平时的起居也是你了。”

“是啊，京少尉除了吃几乎什么都不会，穿衣服叠被子还是前些年我教会的呢。”

“……”不是吧。

“那些年京少尉都不会说话的，只会呆愣愣的坐在床上……啊。”真吾马上捂住了嘴，“中士，我去给您换肉来。”说着快步出了门。

“话都不说……？”八神静静坐着，就像被美杜莎石化的雕像。

“京少尉。”八神停下单手翻着的报纸，向开门的京道。

京皱了皱眉，问道：“真吾喂你吃饭了吗？”

“嗯，他刚走不久。”

“哦。”

上级告诉他可以将一部分事实报告告诉他，可是京完全不知道该如何开口。

两人坐在越来越暗的办公室里，一言不发。

“我去开灯……啊。”

真吾敲门进来，顺手开灯：“啊，京少尉，八神中士，你们都在啊。”

“嗯，真吾，今天晚上我也不回去睡了，你今天早点休息明天再过来吧。”

“是。”真吾对京和八神行了军礼，将两身干净的衬衣放在沙发上，“这是新的衣服，京少尉明天记得换上。”

“好的，谢谢。”京对真吾点点头。

真吾关门，于是屋里又剩下了沉默的两人。

“京少尉，你是不是有什么事要说？”

京咬了咬嘴唇，将收集古利查力度的战力数据的事与八神仔细的说了。但是并没有透露自己的实力，毕竟八神为了自己受伤已变成事实，再狡辩那些也没有什么意义了。

“你因为我受的伤，是我欠了你的人情。”

“身为下属，应当保护上司的。”

“……”看着八神真诚的表情，京也开始疑惑了。

是不是哈迪兰上将的担心是多余的呢。

随即京摇了摇头，赶走那些多余的想法：“这是事实，我是有恩必报的人。不用多说了。”

说着就拉上窗帘自顾自得换上睡衣。

八神的目光顺着京麦色的背脊一溜向下，看到大大小小的疤痕。

有的缝合的地方还显露着狰狞的肉色，八神张了张嘴什么都没有说出来。

“看什么？”京不知什么时候回过头，“一会儿我再帮你换衣服，等等啊。”

八神垂下眼眸道：“那你为什么让矢吹秘书提前离开？”

“他帮你换吗？就看他怕你的样子估计今晚是换不完了。”京嗤笑一声，“我是在怀疑你给我换是不是今天晚上我也不用睡了。”

“小看人？”京站起身，裤子才脱了一半，“那我先帮你换我再换好了。”

“……不用，你先换吧。”八神用游离目光打量着京睡衣的下摆。

京疑惑地看了八神两眼：“真的不用？”

看着八神不耐烦的坐到了背对他的地方用感冒了囔囔的声音道：“你快换，这么多废话。”

“啧，你这胳膊还是断了算了！”

京在八神身后换好了睡衣，拿着给他准备好的病号睡衣绕到他身前。

然后隔壁的人睡的很不踏实。

只听隔了堵墙呼哧呼哧的粗喘和八神的闷哼声，然后还有京类似便秘的声音后，夜晚才重新回归寂静。

“……”睡梦中隔壁的士兵抱紧被子打了个冷战。

“你能不能老实穿上啊！”

“这样子的花纹好难看。”

“你还挑？这是我母亲给我买的，有的穿就别挑了。”

“你穿小鱼的就算了，怎么这还有花！”

“你他妈怎么这么多事！抬胳膊！”

“我不穿！”

“呼哧呼哧。”两人死犟顶牛的声音。

“平常你裸睡可是今天老子在这你要有点素质！”

“我穿不穿睡衣管你蛋事！”

“我都给你拿来了……嘿！套进来了！”

“……嘶！……你他妈给我穿了明天你不给我脱下来你就死定了。”

“少了一根胳膊的人就别逼逼了，睡了。”

啪，灯被关上了。

“晚安。”

“……”八神沉默表示非暴力不合作。

京拽好被子，在黑夜里撇了撇嘴。

不甘心被调教？来日方长呢。

哼了一声，闭眼睡觉。


	6. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真吾敲了敲门。
> 
> “京少尉，八神中士，我进来了。”
> 
> 推开门就看到穿着碎花睡衣一脸低气压的八神笨拙地用健康的那只手和牙齿扯开扣子，发现真吾进来以后马上就拿被子盖好，冲京的方向抬了抬下巴。

六

真吾敲了敲门。

“京少尉，八神中士，我进来了。”

推开门就看到穿着碎花睡衣一脸低气压的八神笨拙地用健康的那只手和牙齿扯开扣子，发现真吾进来以后马上就拿被子盖好，冲京的方向抬了抬下巴。

果然，京还是在呼呼睡着。只不过睡相很好的保持一个姿势背对着门口到天亮。

“京少尉？”真吾小声凑近了京的身边，“该起床了。”

京皱了皱眉，掀起被子裹住脑袋。

这才是生活中京的真面目吗，八神裹着被继续解着扣子，心中暗暗嘲笑。

“京少尉，起来啦。”真吾看了看八神，将刚刚碰水发凉的手伸到京没有盖紧裸露的脖子边轻点一下。

“唔……真吾？”京抖了一下缩住脖子，翻身用没睡醒的鼻音问道：“现在几点了？”

“五点半，马上就要集合了。”

“好……对了，”京猛地坐起身，“我要给八神换衣服。”

“不用您了，”八神咬着衬衫的袖角将手向里伸，“我已经换的差不多了。”

“哦，哦。”京明显还没有睡醒，坐在沙发上用朦胧的眼神环视一周，等真吾把衬衣扣子解开，他脱下睡衣才开始换衣服。

“京少尉。”

“嗯？”

“你在行军的时候的利索怎么就不能运用自如呢。”

“……我乐意。”京打了个呵欠，挡开真吾自己开始系扣子，“真吾你先去帮这位不怎么利索的八神中士打个饭吧，我喂他吃完饭再去食堂。记得让厨师帮我留一份。”

“啊，好的。”真吾马上推门离开，怕京反悔。

“我能自己吃了，你走吧。”八神穿了一个衣袖以后就出了一身汗，只能歇歇再继续。

“等你能自己穿衣服以后再说这种话。”京低头摆弄腰带，脖子上还挂着没有系好的领带。

因为不会打领带，每次真吾不在的时候都是早早赶到办公室等八神帮他。可是现在屋子里只有两个靠不上的人。

“怎么，不会扣腰带了？”

京低头继续摆弄不理会一边冷嘲热讽的八神。

八神翻身下床，裤子还是穿的碎花睡衣。

京感觉到八神靠近，连忙后退一步是怕因为睡衣的事报复他：“你干嘛？”

“拿着。”八神拿起一边的腰带，摁住暗扣。

京从八神手中就接过，八神拿起另一边的腰带将扣对到一起，“放手。”

“哦。”

“会扣了吗。”八神抬头，发现两人的距离近在咫尺。

京呆呆看着八神的脸一会儿点头道：“会了……你的眼睛挺好看的啊。”

八神后退一步，低头用刘海挡住眼眸。

“就像红玛瑙。”

“他们都说我看着我的眼睛就像看到恶魔。”八神截断了京的话，刘海下闪耀的宝石不知道注视的是房间的哪个角落。京张了张嘴，八神紧接着道：“快点帮我把衣服穿好，少尉不想迟到吧。”

被无情打断思绪，京对这种不听人讲话的家伙下狠手帮他用力把衣服套上，自动无视某人时不时的抽气声，阴险的笑容填在脸上简直十足十的恶人相。

终于，京累的也满头是汗，顺便帮八神也擦了——当然，是拾起八神一条套不上的外套袖子。

“你也开始不讲究了。”八神揶揄道，打发等饭的时间。

“嗯，有这样不讲究的下属影响，我大概哪天会喝多了裸奔去操场撒疯吧。”

呦呵，八神扭过头看了京一眼：“您哪天跑去？我带摄影机找您去录下光辉一幕供后人观瞻。”

“就你这瘸了一条腿的还想举摄像机？再把人家摄像机摔坏了卖身赔吧。”

你特马这是胳膊，八神眼一眯憋着愣是没说话。

“哑巴了？”

八神忍不住咬牙切齿道：“你等着，等我这‘瘸了的腿’好了咱们再好好聊。”

“哦，你这个连嘴皮都不利索的人还能指望你能聊出什么花来吗？”

真吾听到这火药味都快把楼炸了，赶紧推门进来勇当炮灰：“京少尉，我把饭带来了。”

“你来的真是时候。”八神一脸不屑，“是怕京少尉再多说没营养的话抹黑家门吧。”

“哎……我……”冤枉啊，是怕您两位把楼给炸了中士您再以身殉职啊。

好心做了驴肝肺，又听京继续道：“真吾过来帮我打了领带以后你去食堂的等我吧，我给这个不听话的下属‘喂饭’。”狠狠咬着音节，京瞪着八神从真吾手中扯过饭盒拍在桌子上，等真吾帮自己打好领带就把真吾提出门外。

“哎？京少尉……”

京没再看他一眼，嘭地关上了门。

“这是过河拆桥？原来少尉您是这样的人。”

紧接着就开始了对八神名为‘喂饭’实则泼饭的酷刑暴政。

“啊，不好意思，你嘴太小了吧。”

“你是痴呆吗？这么大了吃饭掉饭粒？”

“啊，抱歉这口肉很烫吗？用我吹吹吗？不用啊。”

八神忍无可忍无需再忍，伸出没有残疾的大长腿一脚把京从床上蹬了下去。

“八神！你竟然踹我！你属驴的？！”

“少尉，饭盆放下我自己吃，你出去吧。”

“你还敢赶我出去？你看你把饭粒都掉我身上了！”

“你快看表，快迟到了。”

京回身看表，放下饭盒指了指八神，威胁之意不言而喻。转身就走之前京恶狠狠道：“晚上回来再收拾你。”嘭地关上门。

八神坐在床上放空了一会儿，发现自己今天没有请假。

虽然说草薙京不会不给他请假，可是刚刚那样指不定要给他穿个小鞋。他打开门想追出去又想是不是自己以小人之心度君子之腹，没注意到不小心撞到一个人身上。是值班巡查的士官麻宫雅典娜。

“啊，八神中士。”雅典娜向八神行了军礼，“您的伤好些了吗。”

“嗯。”念在雅典娜帮过他的份上，八神回应了一声。

“您去哪里，草薙少尉已经帮您请假了。”

八神眉稍一跳：“我没有要请假。”

“大概是看您的伤还没好吧。”雅典娜微笑，“草薙少尉对您很关心。”

“我的伤大概什么时候能好？”八神轻轻摸了下手臂上的绷带问道。

雅典娜道：“伤口那么深，好的不会太快，请不要着急。”

“我去神乐军医那里一趟。”

“哦……好。”雅典娜默默目送八神离开。

“请进。”八神推门，看到万龟和千鹤都在不务正业。一个在用清洁布清理机车模型，一个在看着封面奇怪的杂志品着茶。

“八神中士来了，请坐。”万龟收起杂志压到抽屉的最后一层，“是来问手臂的事吗？”

“嗯。”

“你的手臂大概下个月月末左右就能好了，只要好好休息不胡乱运动的话。”千鹤扫干净最后一丝灰尘，吹了吹手帕，“不知八神中士着急为了什么。”

“……”为了不让上司喂饭。八神没说话冲神乐家的两位军医点头致意后转身就要离开。

“不知道八神中士听没听说过三神器呢。”

八神的脚步突然定住。没有回头的他回答道：“没听说过。”

“是吗，真遗憾。”

“从神乐军医口中听不出遗憾的意味。”

“八神中士，做什么事之前要先问问自己的心，看看后果会不会让他后悔。”

八神哼笑一声，背对着两人看不见表情。

“我从不后悔。”

一边的雅典娜看到八神离开，赶紧蹭进诊疗室。

“我不是看错了吧？”她抓住万龟的手猛摇。

“怎么了麻宫士官，要淡定啊。”千鹤将机车模型向自己的方向揽了揽。

“我，我怎么看到八神士官要想杀了草薙少尉啊？”

房间里静了一会儿。

万龟从抽屉里翻找了几下，掏出八咫镜来。

“万龟，你又乱放东西。”千鹤说着挪到万龟身边，雅典娜也一脸好奇的看向镜子。

然后画面一变，是京带着满满的恶意喂八神吃饭。

“哦，这要是放在我身上我也想杀人。”千鹤挪回旁边的椅子上。

“你没看错，麻宫士官。”万龟拍了拍雅典娜的肩，“我觉得可以理解。”

“哦……那我就放心了。”雅典娜汗颜，离开了医务室。

“我还以为你会说出来呢。”久久之后千鹤说道。

“我说这个干吗？自己的事自己解决。是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。”万龟说着又抽出了压在最下面的杂志来。

“你看到哪篇了？”

“拉尔夫和克拉克。”

“你真重口！”

大蛇族常年在西边沿线骚扰，派到西边的战士是最多的。对手都相当强劲，若想镇压要费不小的力气。

“只能等八神的伤好了再让你们一起上阵了。”柴舟私下对京道，“有他掩护着你，打到卢卡尔那里应该没有问题。”

“好吧。”虽然京不想被别人看轻，但八神在旁边定是锦上添花。为了保证任务质量他硬生生忍下了傲气，“我这次申请带着神乐军医。”

“哪个神乐军医？”

“哪个可靠？”

“你还是自己问问她们谁愿意去吧。”

“什么？你俩都不愿意去？别开玩笑了！”

“风吹日晒又没法骑机车，干什么去。”

“我这本书还没看完。”

“什么书？”

“反正你不看。”

京磨破了嘴皮子，最后还是千鹤答应了。

“你说的，借我你那辆新机车骑。”

“好，我借……”京朝天翻了个白眼，“战场上都是骑马的，回来再骑好不好？”

“嗯，谢谢少尉弟弟。”千鹤得意的看了万龟一眼，被万龟无视。

“等等……你俩是不是成心诓我车的？”

“你早点回去照顾八神中士吧，”万龟不搭他的茬，手指比划着分分毫的距离，“对他略微温柔一点就行。”

“对他这种人那么好做什么……”京撇头。

“就是希望看在你对他温柔的份儿上对你好点呗，感情不是相互的嘛。”万龟翻完最后一页，轻轻合上书的同时看到在搓鸡皮疙瘩的京，撇撇嘴道：“千鹤送客。”

“他又不是我的什么人！……等等，别推我啊！”

“行了行了，自己回去酝酿吧。”千鹤还是没忘记机车的事，“记得借我车啊，别忘了。”

干吗要他对我好……有什么意义吗？回去的路上京怎么琢磨也没琢磨出个花来。

“吃饭了。”他推开办公室的门，八神搬了个凳子坐在办公桌边，“真吾送饭来了。”

“哦哦。”京坐到办公桌后的椅子上，发现八神自己用健康的手抓着勺子吃饭。

“我喂你。”京想伸手拿过八神手里的勺却被他躲开。

“我自己可以，少尉快吃吧。”

冷淡的语气，突然就变成了陌路人。会不会哪天他就一路高升，离我而去呢。

忘记救过我的事情，就像什么都没发生过一样与我对峙呢。

他那如火焰燃烧过仍带着不灭金石的眼眸里，会不会就再也没有我的影子。

京看着八神吃完拿着东西离开，就这么想着就想到夜晚。

“京少尉，睡了。”在真吾的帮忙下，八神没有挣扎就换上了睡衣，先一步关上了灯。

“啊，嗯。”京坐在沙发上愣了一下，刚想盖上被子却发现自己还没有换睡衣。

八神没有关上灯，而是快两步走到京面前：“少尉是在担心下个月与大蛇族的对战吗？”

京抬头看着背光的八神，有点没反应过来。

八神半跪下来，与京平视：“我会保护你的，不要担心。”

这种像骑士一样的发言从八神嘴里缓缓说出来，文字里包含的意义让京全身的寒毛都立了起来。

“你说这句话的感觉怎么像要给我下绊子呢。”京打了个哈哈，“我这就换衣服，你快睡吧。”

我会保护你的。

（笑）


	7. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然说是下个月与大蛇族的对战，可是因为音巢一战后维普如人间蒸发般毫无音讯。为了恢复士气并等待大蛇前线带回情报的金上尉，所有人都在抓紧时间将自己调整到最佳状态，包括八神庵。

七

虽然说是下个月与大蛇族的对战，可是因为音巢一战后维普如人间蒸发般毫无音讯。为了恢复士气并等待大蛇前线带回情报的金上尉，所有人都在抓紧时间将自己调整到最佳状态，包括八神庵。

京站在办公室的窗前看着训练场上做引体向上的八神，默默帮他记着数。

都二百个了，这家伙还不打算停下？

突然想起前几天八神与他闲聊的时候突然问道：“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

京疑惑地歪了下头，没想到他会问这么正常的问题：“有一个哥哥和一个妹妹。”

“亲的？”

“不是，是表哥和表妹。”

“他们还好吗？”

“挺好的啊。”京好似丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“怎么了吗？”

“没事。”八神低头摸了摸手指间的指环。

“你回来了。”京拿着早已准备好的毛巾和水瓶，一齐扔给推门进来的八神。

八神也是训练有素，低头接住了毛巾，大手一捞拿住水瓶：“京少尉，能不能换个温和点的方式体贴我。”说罢就拧开水瓶咕嘟咕嘟的喝水。

“对你这家伙温和有什么用，粗暴点才能记着人家的好。”京哼了一声。

咚咚咚。

“进来。”

“啊，打扰了。”是技术部的一个女兵，“八神中士在吗？”

京冲门框边扬了扬下巴：“就在你旁边呢。”

女兵赶紧后退一步，从刘海中抬眼，清晰可见的红晕从脸颊上聚集。

“那个，我有事情想单独跟您说。”

“京少尉。”八神面无表情，好像在说去不去也无所谓。

“你去吧。”京微笑着目送两人关上了门后，笑容瞬间垮了下来。

都第五个了，为什么老子这么帅受伤了就没这种待遇啊。

完全忽视了自己还有未婚妻的事实，京一屁股坐回办公椅上托着下巴暗自发牢骚。

咔哒，门被打开了。

八神只手端着一个包装精美的礼物，另一只手还拿着水瓶继续咕嘟咕嘟灌。

京看见这货满不在乎的样子就想抽他：“别喝了，没给你灌多少水。”

八神喝完最后一滴水，不甘心地又倒倒屁股朝天的水瓶，确定没有了盖上盖就扔向京的脸。

京没有准备，赶紧伸手接住：“你小心点！老子的帅脸让你毁了老子打死你。”

八神一脸不屑，举了举手中的小盒子：“那有人送你？”

京憋气：“没有，你炫耀啊。”

“没有。”八神将那礼物放在办公桌上推到京的面前后，坐到一边的沙发上慢悠悠地擦汗。

“什么意思？”

“我反正不要，少尉处理了就是。”

京瞪着八神的眼越来越大，“你对人家没好感就直接拒绝啊，手下还吊着人家做什么。”

八神默默擦完汗拿下毛巾，看了义愤填膺的京一眼。

“又不是你送的，你激动什么。”

“我是替那姑娘看上你这白眼狼激动愤慨，不行？”

说着京脸上青白一阵，转身摔上了办公室的门。

夜里。

八神躺在床上怎么也睡不着，听着沙发上京均匀的呼吸声，他下床慢慢靠近蹲在京的身边。

是真的睡熟了，毫无防备的睡熟在他的房间里。

终于等到这一刻了，卸下心防如出生婴孩般温驯的躺在他的身边。

一缕发丝挡在了京长长的睫毛上，八神就像练习过多次熟练地将发丝拨开。月光从窗帘之间洒在京的脸上，八神静静的注视着月光下熟睡的脸。

终于……太好了。

接着轻吻上他的额头，就像颤抖着点上涟漪的蜻蜓。

八神猛地起身愣了一下，怔然盯着碰上的位置，不明白自己刚刚为什么会这么做。

神使鬼差，就这么安慰自己。好像为了确认自己的这个观点，他轻点两下脑袋。

八神回到床上，没有看到长睫毛轻轻的颤动。

又是一个假期。

京决定回家一趟。

于是回家的前一天晚上，他又仔细检查了八神的伤口，发现总算好的差不多了。

“那我回家了，你注意吃药换饭……”

“啊？京少尉你说什么。”

“不好意思咬舌头了。”京抱起被褥，“我先去收拾收拾。”

“你回家带被褥是终于准备卷铺盖走人了吗。”

京冲八神翻了一个大大的白眼，顺手将枕头冲着八神的脑袋丢了过去：“在你滚蛋之前我还是会坚守自己的岗位的。你伤好的差不多了，我回来也不用陪你了，谢天谢地真是太棒了！……啊，难道八神中士由于我长时间的陪伴变得一个人睡会怕黑吗？”

“少尉卷了您的铺盖赶紧滚吧。”八神伸手拍回了枕头冷笑一声。

“……用你说吗！哼。”京接住枕头利落的就要离开。

“等等。”八神从床头拿起一身叠好的绣花睡衣，“你可以把这衣服带走了。”

“哼哼哼！”

“哼什么哼，少尉您是猪吗？”

“我是杀你这头猪的！”京拽过桌子上的睡衣对八神道：“那庵中士好好休息，我走了。”

说着关上了门，没看到神情怔愣的八神。

待脚步远去，八神从床头的柜子里拿出了一张叠得整齐的手帕，上面还印着浅浅的雪花。有一些血迹好像经过多次揉搓，血迹没搓下去，上面的图案反而越来越淡。

他又摸了摸上面的图案，好像在仔细描绘恋人褪色的面容。

突然他定住了，摸到了烫手的东西般将手帕扔回柜子里，狠狠关上。

一切之后长长呼出一口气。

“小雪。”

坐在对面身穿华服面容娇美的短发女人温婉一笑，突然用脚踩在桌子上手越过茶杯仙贝直接捏住京的耳朵。

“让你带你们部队的美女照片呢！”

“哎呦，”京捂着耳朵不敢使劲拽奇稻田雪的手，“我们军队哪里有美女！”

“胡说！丽安娜不是美女吗！她小时候多可爱！我一直想摸摸她的脸来着呢。”

摸丽安娜的脸，大姐你的胆子也太大了吧！

“谁让你小时候不摸来着……哎呦疼啊！”

“还敢狡辩！要不是看她小时候太严肃了我早就上手摸了！”

我靠您胆子是真大啊！最开始摸过丽安娜脸的兵除了上司基本都被打成二级残疾了！

“小雪，姐姐，祖宗……我们光训练了哪里有时间要照片去啊！”

“下次有机会你带她来家里玩好不好，好久不见了怪想她的。”

小雪松开手坐了回去，托着下巴调皮道。

京揉着耳朵一脸怨念：“怎么只见你问部队里的美女姐姐。”

“怎么，想让我关心下你？”小雪伸手揉了揉京的头发，被京用手指拎开。

“你对这种包办婚姻是不是很不满啊，老是冲我发泄。”

“还好吧，反正咱俩也没有特别不合适。你又没有特别喜欢的人，我也没有。”

京不可置信：“为了我，那些美女姐姐你不要了？”

“你和她们怎么能比！”小雪笑着吃了一口抹茶，鼓着腮挤挤眼睛狡黠道：“你是特别的人嘛。”

“就因为我救了你于是你要以身相许？太老套了吧！”京喝了口茶，“那你说的那个美女姐姐你不是也没有找到？许错人了吧。”

“是啊。”小雪放下签子，“那个告诉我往哪里跑的红发美女姐姐，我现在还想找她报恩呢。”说着话锋一转，“要是我找到她还许给你？早就让你哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去了。”

“哎，我的小心肝啊，要被你伤透了。”京装作受伤捂住胸口，被脱下端庄外表的小雪嘲笑一番。空气安静，京伸手拍了拍小雪的脑袋：“你会找到的……对了，你是不是从那以后就对发色鲜艳的女性各种感兴趣啊？”

“讨厌啦，干吗说出来。”小雪佯装娇嗔，“原来的那些事你还记得？”

京刚刚还一脸嫌弃搓掉身上鸡皮疙瘩表现浮夸，听到小雪的话语突然就顿住动作。

“我一辈子都不会忘记的。”京面向夕阳，静静的灌下一口茶。

看不清他脸上的表情，小雪一同沉默了阵后道：“别装深沉了。等你打败卢卡尔回来如果还没有喜欢的人，咱们就结婚得了？”

“好啊。”京低下头，“我也想趁早收收心，省得整天老浮想联翩胡思乱想。”

小雪撇嘴：“看来是军队每天训练不够累啊？”

照顾一个自己作出来的残疾已经很累了，京没敢说怕又被嘲笑一顿。

两人聊到再也无言后，起身告辞。

难道是发生了什么吗。小雪回家的路上想。

京的样子，真的好奇怪啊。

时间如溪水般潺潺流动，直到退无可退在悬崖之处便成汇成瀑布冲击而下。马上就到起身去大蛇领地的时刻。

金甲唤上尉站在讲台前认真表达对大蛇族的痛恨，义愤填膺地发表个人演讲将近一个小时，完全不知道自己的两个手下坐在台边呼呼的打瞌睡。

蔡宝健推了推圆墨镜，发现自己老大还在台上讲用手肘戳了戳陈国汗悄声道：“老大还在讲哎。”

陈国汗打了个呼噜后醒来道：“你的意思的……现在是一个逃跑的好机会？”

说着指了指台下的士兵。

“算了，当我没说继续睡吧。”蔡宝健刚说完就感到了扑面而来的怒意。

“你们……竟然敢在我讲话的时候睡觉……！”金上尉一个凤凰飞天脚把蔡宝健踹下了讲台。

“救命啊！老大他也睡了为什么不踢他！”

“我这就把他踢下去！”

“哇，金上尉这时候还在教训下属啊。”京拎了下真吾帮忙收拾好行李随手扔在办公室桌子上，“看我多好，没事都不教训你。”

八神正认真检查行李，抬头看了京一眼又低头继续检查并嘲讽道：“哼，我不去教训少尉就不错了，从神乐军医那里顺来的花哪次不是我浇的。”他说着举起新的行军帐篷仔细查看，嗯，这回绝对没有问题了。

京嘴硬道：“我爱浇不浇，反正不是我买来的。”明明是他爹不乐意养强行送过来的。

“那是一条生命，既然你接管了它未来的生命就要好好对它。”八神说了一堆不知所云的话。将行李打包好，八神看了看还杵在一边的京道：“京少尉，时间不早了。”

“哦，我还想你怎么突然就文艺起来了，原来是困了。”京突然回神，“那你也早休息吧，庵中士。”

行了军礼目送京离开，八神从口袋里掏出了一个怀表。

打开看了看时间，他将带雪花的手帕将怀表包住，一同放在了军装的内兜里。

然后坐在了办公室的椅子上发了一夜的呆。


	8. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 行军两天三夜后，总算到达了卢卡尔的领地。  
由于哈迪兰亲自带队，哈迪兰面对艰苦的环境更是挺立在军队的最前方。感染到这种惊人的毅力所有人完全没有怨言持续行军，直到达到营地。  
“停！所有人听令，搭帐篷！”  
“是！”  
维普在行军的两天前归队。据她所说，她已在失踪的日子摸清敌情。但是在回来的路上指南针丢了找不到总部的路，轻描淡写的将这段日子的起居掀过。虽然她有所保留，不过看的出来，她在开会时所说的情报都是真的。  
后来据丽安娜报告。在没有人的地方，维普偷偷揉了揉泛红的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 独轮车出没

八  
行军两天三夜后，总算到达了卢卡尔的领地。  
由于哈迪兰亲自带队，哈迪兰面对艰苦的环境更是挺立在军队的最前方。感染到这种惊人的毅力所有人完全没有怨言持续行军，直到达到营地。  
“停！所有人听令，搭帐篷！”  
“是！”  
维普在行军的两天前归队。据她所说，她已在失踪的日子摸清敌情。但是在回来的路上指南针丢了找不到总部的路，轻描淡写的将这段日子的起居掀过。虽然她有所保留，不过看的出来，她在开会时所说的情报都是真的。  
后来据丽安娜报告。在没有人的地方，维普偷偷揉了揉泛红的眼睛。

“维普少校，”京向一边指挥的维普行了军礼，“明天我队作为特攻队伍这个决定是不是有些……欠考虑？”  
京自认为能力很强，但是仅存个人方面的。带领这些人担任特攻小队让他有些担心。不过在更有实力的长官面前考虑更多的是稳妥。不能让他上了仗打输了闹个大红脸吧？  
维普拍了拍京的肩膀：“草薙少尉，你就把这次任务当作对你的考验吧。”  
看着维普认真的表情，京的心中突然也升起一腔难以抑制的翻滚热血。  
“好，我会争取完美的完成这个任务。”

作为曾经的仇人，哈迪兰果断决定带着丽安娜打头阵。  
“上将……”柴舟和金劝后无果，只能低声叹气。  
“你们以为我是意气用事吗？”哈迪兰道，“一切都以国家为重。”  
“我们并不是这个意思，要是上将出了什么意外……”  
“若是我冲在队伍之前，还会有哪个兵敢落在我之后？”  
听到哈迪兰的的话，两人竟感到一腔热血在心头翻腾。  
“上将，”柴舟清了清嗓子道，“我们跑在您前方为了您冲锋陷阵，若是跑在您身后必将守好您的身后！”  
听罢，哈迪兰转头看像柴舟和金，默契地点头。  
两人行礼出门，没有看到哈迪兰抿起的嘴唇。  
如今，我也要为原来的事负起责任了。

卢卡尔是大蛇族内有名的企业家，小到生活物品，大到贩毒和贩卖枪支，处处都有他的身影。  
不管大蛇族族人的地位有多高，都要尊他一声社长。  
“货呢？”麦卓翘着腿坐在办公桌上修着指甲，薇丝掐着那个可怜虫的脖子恶狠狠的问道。  
“小的，小的已经交了！没骗您！”  
“可是账上没有记录，你能解释一下吗。”麦卓漫不经心的吹了吹指甲。  
“不用再问了。”卢卡尔从落地窗前转身，无视在地上哆嗦厉害的可怜虫，“可以了。”  
“哎呀，这样就可以了吗？”  
“薇丝，交给你了。”卢卡尔没有回头直接走向门口，“记得让人给我擦干净，我不喜欢下等人脏血的味道。”  
“好，交给我吧！”薇丝舔舔唇角，正想下手抓住那个人的脑袋，麦卓突然打断了她。  
“你干嘛！”  
麦卓翻身跳下办公桌：“我新换的白裤子，不能让着血给弄脏了。”待她走到门口对薇丝道，“您请便。”贴心的关好了门。  
只听屋内咔嚓几声血肉分离的声音和从喉咙里发出的涩涩惨叫后，薇丝淡然走出办公室伸出血淋淋的手对麦卓道：“手帕。”  
“又用我的！你自己干吗不准备？”  
“你的香。”  
“……”麦卓掏出手帕扔到薇丝手里，“说起来……”  
“嗯？”  
“那小子该回来了吧？”  
薇丝扳了扳手指头：“嗯，差不多了。上次几位大人不是还派人去叫了吗？”  
“哎呦，他哪里听。”麦卓修好了最后一枚指甲，对着光看了看指甲的漂亮的曲线“大人们都很生气。打算……”  
“不是吧，我觉得他很好玩啊。”薇丝有点着急，“希望大人们先不要处死他，我还没玩够呢。”  
“那你去求情啊。”  
“我才不去，”薇丝邪笑，“他再好玩也只是玩具而已，呵呵。”

“对了！好像人类那些笨蛋打过来。”麦卓突然想到捶了下手心。  
“你没告诉社长？”  
“没有，反正我不告诉社长自己也知道的。”将指甲刀扔进办公室的抽屉里，麦卓继续道：“他提前离开应该就是去准备了吧。”  
“大概吧。”  
“喂，你能不能洗干净了再把手帕扔回来？”  
“刚刚忘了说……”薇丝从自己口袋里掏出干净手帕促狭道，“其实是你的手帕好用才借用你的……哎哎！你扯我领子干什么？……喂！”  
“我训练一下搬运业务！”

卢卡尔背手站在雕像室中。  
“终于由等到这样的机会了吗，”他一脚踢碎了哈迪兰的塑像，“真是期待啊。”

早已得知消息的卢卡尔与两位秘书挡在军队前，带着一群业务熟练的搬运人员。可想而知接下来是一场怎样的大混战。  
“卢卡尔，你的死期到了。”  
哈迪兰站在队前举起手中的匕首，指向卢卡尔。  
“哈哈，哈迪兰，你也太小看我了！”卢卡尔拦住手下，踱步至阵前，“开始吧，让我看看在仇恨煎熬着你这这些年又长进了什么！”

当京带人赶到的时候，哈迪兰的战斗已陷入僵局。  
“巨人压杀，哈哈哈！”卢卡尔掐住哈迪兰拖到山脚下之时，京从马上翻下来掏出枪冲着卢卡尔就杀了上去。战斗愈演愈烈，所有人自顾不暇无法支援被卢卡尔压制住的哈迪兰。  
“大蛇薙！”枪眼中飞出耀眼的子弹烧到卢卡尔身上，卢卡尔不得不放下哈迪兰挡住飞来的火焰。  
“哼，区区毛头小伙子，还想学英雄救场？”卢卡尔上前两步使出绝情打击，京猝不及防被踹飞出去。  
“切，”京翻身而起，“还差得远呢！”  
疯狂压制哈迪兰又遭受京的突击后，卢卡尔眼看就没有体力了。  
“卢卡尔！受死吧！”京跳起反压制住卢卡尔，用枪抵住了他的脑袋，“都结束了！”  
哈迪兰被众人搀扶，远远对京露出赞赏的神情。  
果然，哈迪兰上将为了消耗卢卡尔的异于常人的体力和大蛇之力将自己作为跟他过招的肉盾，等自己赶来的时候卢卡尔既会放松警惕，又会因为体力不支最后输给自己。  
带兵打仗果然是需要脑子的啊，“庵中士，快来搭把手。”京想着正准备砍下卢卡尔的头颅，一瞬间他不知道发生了什么。  
“八酒杯。”  
他全身都动不了了。  
发生了什么？京惊恐地看着身后的八神，可是八神低垂着脑袋并不看他。  
所有人都没有反应过来，茫然望向僵在苍炎中的京。  
说时迟那时快，八神一跃而起，将京打晕后与卢卡尔一齐消失在所有人的视野中。  
……什么？  
“快追！”第一个反应过来的哈迪兰差点乱了阵脚，“丽安娜！”  
“是！”

原来这次大蛇族的目的不是杀死他，而是京吗！  
不能，绝对不能……  
哈迪兰喊道：“所有人听令！追！赶紧追！”

等京再醒过来的时候，已经是深夜了。  
“这是……咳咳。”脖子好痛，京转动脖颈，发现还残留着重击后的痛觉。被绑住不能活动的手腕和黑暗不见事物的周围，只有水滴声才能提醒他感觉的存在。  
我为什么会到这里来？  
八神……  
八神庵！  
“你醒了吗。”眼前一闪，八神提着烛灯放到门口的烛台上，端着什么走了过来。  
京仰头环顾四周，才发现这里是个洞穴形状的牢房，四肢的温度带着冷汗一去不回，而头脑却膨胀到快要炸裂，早已经忘了手脚都被锁链锁了起来。  
“你！你是叛徒！”京咬牙切齿，“放开我！”  
八神静静站在京面前，身上早已换了自己的衣服。  
“每个人都是有苦衷的。”面对愤怒至极开口乱骂的京，他用冷静到令人害怕的语调说道。  
“苦衷？！我他妈不管你有什么苦衷！你这种行为是违反军纪的！是要被枪毙的！”京挣扎着怒吼。  
“……对不起。”  
“对不起？！对不起有用杀人了还要警察干什么！”京只感觉到自己的心炸开又自行结痂化脓，痛的只能嘶吼，“你竟然真的骗了我！我还真的信了你！”  
面对破口大骂的京，八神显得异常的平静。终于京嚷累了，八神将水举到京的唇边：“喝吧。”  
京狠狠地扭开头：“滚！”  
八神深深看了京一眼，将刚刚手中拿来的毛毯铺在他身上。  
“你睡吧。”  
“睡你大爷！”  
无视京所有的脏话粗话，八神转身锁上了牢门。

在毛毯下的京扁了扁嘴，瞪着八神离去的方向攥紧拳头。  
所以现在就是我担心的那个时刻吗。  
那种冷冷淡淡的语气，说的就跟陌路人一样。  
忘记救过我的事情，就像什么都没发生过一样与我对峙。  
他那如火焰燃烧过的眼眸里，就这样再也没有我的影子。  
京高昂头颅，紧闭双眼。

他最后还是冷静下来。  
睁开眼，用扭曲的姿势摸了摸腰间的枪。果然已经没了。  
扭头看了看锁链，是需要用锁开的手铐，看了看身边并没有可以撬锁的东西，京咬得嘴唇就要渗出血来。  
石头也没有，唯一告诉他时间的就是头顶上镂空的天窗。  
随着月亮的下坠，一夜就将这样过去。

京在惊恐和疲惫中缓缓睡去，直到耳边听到噼噼啪啪的声音。  
开始还以为所有都是不切实际的噩梦。第二天起来会看到真吾叫自己起床帮自己穿衣服，早饭会有自己最爱吃的三文鱼寿司，早上上班时会看到父亲训话，红丸和大门和自己打招呼聊些训练的事情，最后在清早的办公室里看到那个令他讨厌又放心不下的混蛋……可是他闭着眼酝酿半天，没想到一切都是真的。  
柔柔的气息喷到自己的脸上，京终于忍不住睁开眼，看到身边有位穿着时尚又暴露的女人。  
“哎呀，你总算醒了，我还在猜你要睡到什么时候呢。”甜而不腻的声音顺着京的耳道一口咽下，一道深深的沟壑也出现在京的眼前。  
京吓了一跳，面对这样的艳景差点忘记自己身处敌营：“你……你谁！”  
“忘记了自我介绍，啊哈哈。”用刘海挡住双目的女人吐了吐舌头，“我叫夏尔美，是大蛇族的族人哦。”  
“我知道，你把我当傻子吗！”京别开脑袋，“要杀要剐随你，别乱摸！”他斜眼睨着夏尔美抚摸他脸颊的纤纤手指冷汗狂下。  
“不要这么暴力嘛，”夏尔美摆摆手，“我只是听麦卓她们说这里关进来一个帅哥，过来看看到底有多帅。”  
“啊？”京瞪大双眼，“你的手……快拿开！”  
夏尔美捂嘴笑用食指抬起京的下巴：“果然很帅嘿，好想舔一口。”  
京哪里见过这种架势，正想脸红着躲避可是身体被锁链禁锢着根本不能动。  
“你矜持一点好不好，有什么事先放开我咱们也好说好商量。”京红着脸说道。现在的状况来看这是他唯一能使用的方法了。  
“哎呦，你把这是我当作傻子嘛？”夏尔美推了下京的额头，“真坏，谁不知道我们和音巢签了协议费劲巴力把你抓来，要是放你出去可就犯大事了。”她轻笑一声接着道：“八神庵为了救他宝贝妹妹去你们那里当卧底啦，难道还猜不出来吗？你这小笨蛋。”  
此时真正的事实传到京的耳朵里，虽然与他猜想的没有什么太大区别，可被欺骗和背叛的委屈与愤怒从胸中聚集冲向头顶，他刚想乘着兴头怒骂一顿却发现自己上面的军装被解开了。  
“你……”  
“唉，果然社的肌肉更结实呢。”夏尔美戳了戳京的胸膛，已然对京感到无趣。  
哗啦，牢门被扯开了。  
“夏尔美，你在干什么。”是八神的声音，远远地看过去他好像又拿了什么进来。  
“好遗憾啊被人打断。”夏尔美叹了一口气将手收了回去。  
八神走过来将东西放下问道：“你来干什么。”  
“我只是来随便看看，不可以嘛。”  
“看够了吗？”  
“干什么赶人，我这就走。”夏尔美鼓脸，“真是小气。”  
“克里斯他们在找你。”  
“啊~是吗？那我走了。”夏尔美冲京吹过去个飞吻，转身哼着歌离开了。

八神待夏尔美走远后，将牢门反锁。  
“你干什么，想要杀人灭口？”京的唇角扬起不屑，“反正将我交给音巢，你们大蛇族的人也活不了多久。我告诉你，一旦我出去就一定要把你们全都杀光。”  
“你确定你能出去？”  
“哼，就算出不去我也要离你远远的死！”  
八神静静看了京一会儿，缓缓伸出手像夏尔美那样托起了京的下巴。  
京震惊地瞪大双眼：“你要干什么？”他才发现八神的神情有些不对劲。神情空洞，无悲无喜。分明是俯视着自己，可那双眼睛也不知透过自己看向了哪里。  
“不干什么。”八神用粗糙的拇指抚摸京的脸庞，像猫舌头带着倒刺从皮肤上滑动。顺着八神拇指路过的地方，一层鸡皮疙瘩连着寒毛冒了出来，京的冷汗顺着被包扎过的额角淌下来，最后被八神的手心攥住。  
“你……”京在他的凝视下忘了挣扎。  
“你知不知道，我也是下了决心的人。”八神钳住京的下巴不让反应过来的他扭头，“你恨我吗？”八神突然俯下身凑近京的耳畔，温热的气息灌进京的耳蜗，充满磁性又如催眠的声音像在引诱着他。  
“我凭什么不恨你！我恨不得能杀了你喝你的血吃你的肉！”  
“你能恨我多久？”  
“杀了你之后我自然会忘记你，不劳你费心！”  
“是吗？”八神幽幽道，“原来你是这样想的。”  
京隐约感觉到不太对，习惯性问道：“你怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”八神说着抽出了腿侧挂着的弯刀，抵到京的身上。京见状下意识闭紧眼睛。  
十八年后还是一条好汉！没想到他竟一刀划断了束缚京手臂的铁链。  
“八神庵，你……”京双臂一松，疑惑惊讶的抬眼看向八神，双眼带着晶莹激动道：“你这是放我走？”  
“以后连你都要忘记我了……”八神的刘海挡住了他的双眼，声音好像在颤抖中叹息，“我放你走，你还会忘记我吗？”  
没等京来的及回答的下一秒，八神竟挥刀划开他的衣服，连同武装带和裤子的腰带一斩为二。  
“你！你这是干什么！”京第一次感觉到自己的声音开始颤抖，“你不是放我走吗？”  
此时他才发现八神已经听不进他在说什么了。他看着八神扔开刀，凑近了自己的脖颈：“所有人都不会记得我，我活着的意义……我做了这么多令人厌恶的事的意义……”  
“八神庵！你怎么了！……喂！做什么又铐我！”京双手被钳制，被八神一按就赤裸的趴到冰冷的地上。咔嚓，一对冰冷的东西扣上了他的手腕——又是万恶的手铐！  
“……一切不就……没有意义了吗！”  
八神愤怒的低吼在京的耳边炸开，震得他头脑已经开始不清醒了。  
“还好还有你……”  
面对京后背的他使劲扯裂了京的裤子，露出内裤下圆润结实的臀肉。  
“反正你也是要恨我……反正你也是要忘记我……所以我对你做的这些事你会不会还把我忘记……嗯？”听着八神反问的尾音，京趴着瞪大了眼睛。由于被锁着无法反抗，他用手肘杵在粗糙的地上回身大喊，试图让八神恢复理智停下手中的动作：“庵中士！停下！你现在停下我还会记得你对我的好！我回去之后就不会再让上级追究这次的事情！”  
八神的理智在扯下京最后一块遮羞布的时候就不知道飞到云霄何处了，哪会理京。狂暴状态下只会本能的继续手中的动作。他一手按着京的后肩，一手顺着京的腰线滑下沿着胯的轮廓掌握了京的弱点。  
“八神中士！放手！呜……！”京的嗓音中带了哭腔，“你现在放开我还来得及！”  
“……什么都来不及了……尤其是从现在开始。”京用力扭身，就像在沙滩上濒死求生的鱼。终于看见了八神的双眼，那双眼中将一切感情都切断，留下的只有疯狂的欲望。毕竟从来没有经历过这种身体上本能的刺激。在这种情况下，京感受着前后的温差，震惊的发现自己竟然硬了起来。  
口中不自觉的发出舒服的哼声，气息也渐渐紊乱……早已分不清自己处于何处，只能顺着对方给予的舒服而随波逐流，完全不再思考在这甜蜜背后还会有什么等待着他。在总是握刀的粗糙手掌和名为第一次的刺激下，京眼眶通红，咬着牙关试图不发出一丝在洞穴里回荡的令人耻辱的呻吟声。最后他身子一拧，还是一股脑将一切倾倒在八神手中。  
京全无力气，趴在地上喘着粗气看向身后，口中涎液顺着他的下巴滴到地上——与八神手中的那些泛着腥气的东西一起。然后那些东西竟就这样塞到了他的后穴里，他抽了一口冷气，那手指按压臀缝，顺着臀缝一起送了进去模拟着抽插的动作。京多次想给八神一脚，终于他蓄力趁八神不备翻身给八神胸膛一脚。没想到这脚绵软无力，只将八神踹得向后一仰，反而激怒了他。八神的手指被京的动作踹离的温暖的穴口，他低头看了一眼带着白色浊液的手指，下秒便扣住京的腰将他翻了过来趴伏在自己身前。  
“八神……别！不要！”好像预感到了要发生的事情，形状巨大的东西顶到他的穴口，京想再次用刚刚的方法躲开八神下一步的动作。可惜这次八神紧紧扣住他的腰，将炙热的，足以将京撕裂成两半的凶器缓缓送了进去。  
京痛苦的低吼，被巨型异物侵入的感觉让他觉得自己快要吐出来，身体也不受控制的颤抖起来。  
“放开我！……呜呜……”八神从身后扳过京的下巴，吸走了京最后的空气。保持这样的姿势，八神抽送了起来。京只感觉身体和灵魂几乎被剥离开来。身体被八神钳制而迎合他的动作，而灵魂接收到脑内的快感，身体内又痛又热，被摩擦的理性和情感一起愤怒的燃烧着。  
八神的舌伸进了京的口中，就像攻城掠地一般掠夺着属于京的分寸，京找准八神的舌头一口咬下，血腥味顿时充满了两人的口腔。  
“你这种人的血竟然是红的……呃……”在八神的动作下，京压住呻吟嘲弄着吐出了他的血。  
八神加大抽插的力度，擦擦唇角后扣上京脖颈的同时手慢慢收紧。  
喘不过气了，京不禁张嘴呼吸，可是呼出的全都是难以抑制的呻吟，带着他不曾想过的甜蜜。  
“……放……呃……唔……开我……”京的脸渐渐变色，与此同时升起的刺激和冲动竟比刚刚更甚，他根本控制不住下身和后穴的反应，在八神手下不动声色的煽动时胀大又绞动收紧。  
八神松开了京的脖子，达到痛快顶峰之前的他扣紧京的腰大力冲击了起来。在触碰到那一点的同时，京早已没了支撑的力气，趴在地上随着八神的抽送只剩的喘息和带着哭腔的呻吟，溢出了不属于理智的泪。  
八神将京翻过来，依旧掐着京的腰向他体内的灵魂靠近。  
正面面对八神，京失去焦距的双眼又重新燃起熊熊烈焰，“命令……你……放开……”  
“还没死心呢。”八神挺腰顶进京的深处，“现在这里的你已经不是少尉了，好好看着我，记住我吧。”看着京的神情由愤怒变为沉迷，八神甚至觉得在此刻的自己很有成就感。  
大概也就是这个时候吧。  
他回复理性的悲伤双眼中的红色血池像要溢出血来。  
京看着八神的双眼刚想张口，却被身下的动作带入情欲的浪潮中，拍入海底。  
“……八神……”  
没有回应。  
疯狂之中，八神掏出钥匙打开了拘禁京的镣铐，扯住京的双手，连带着摩擦出的血迹。京手臂乱动，撞过八神受过伤的地方。八神身体一震，更加使力撞击京的身体。牢房中回荡着淫靡的水声和阵阵抑制不住的闷哼，开始发出声音的两人早就忘记了自己处在多么危险的地方，宁愿沉溺其中不愿自拔。  
带着不属于两人体温的东西冲入了京的体内，根本来不及反应的京就这样倒在八神的身上，眼角泛红。  
缓缓从两人相接的地方流出了乳白色的精液带着几缕血丝淌到了八神的裤子上。八神在抽身离开之前将京抱紧，就像那夜一样，轻轻吻上他的额头。


	9. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 九

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果我含泪将今天的自己杀死，是不是就不用面对明天不再拥有你的窘境？
> 
> 不能原谅。
> 
> 不能原谅你。

九

如果我含泪将今天的自己杀死，是不是就不用面对明天不再拥有你的窘境？

不能原谅。

不能原谅你。

……。

京皱着眉头睁开双眼。

刺眼的阳光几乎射穿了他的眼膜，照进他头脑内的黑暗。让他不得不回想起昨晚伏在他身上红眼野兽，感觉疼痛难忍又羞耻万分。

他活动手腕，才发现不知什么时候手上的锁链被解开了。既然你要放开我干什么又要锁住……又想到自己透过湿气的屏障看到完全那人在他身上全线沉没的样子，想要把一切忘记般发狠攥了攥拳，拳头没攥住，草薙剑正安安静静的躺在他的手心中。

身上的衣服整整齐齐，昨夜缭乱似场永不消失的噩梦。

仔细整理身上的衣服同时发现身上军装肩章竟然是中士。他深吸了一口气，扯下肩章咬在嘴里狠狠咀嚼，直至牙龈渗出血丝，然后京将曾经帮那人戴上的肩章唾到地上。胃里难以抑制翻滚起名为恶心的酸意。

昨夜昏倒之前被他抱在怀里的时候还有些微意识。那个轻吻贴上他额头，几滴冰冷的液体掉进他半睁的眼眸中，咸涩的东西充盈了他的眼眶。京不敢想滑进他眼中的到底是什么，只是感觉又辣又烫。就像将他的心与那人一起扔在烧红的铁板上反复煎熬。

我绝不能被他动摇。

京低头看了看被他唾弃一边的肩章，抬脚狠狠跺了上去。动作幅度有点大，他摇晃了几下扶住了酸痛的腰，腿打着颤儿才能站好。

王八蛋。

“去死吧混蛋。”京默默嘟囔，扶着墙攥紧手中的枪。这已经是他唯一的武器和尊严。

毫不犹豫转头挪到牢房门前，轻拽上面捆得结实的锁链。

咔嚓。锁竟然是开着的。

京冷笑。

晚了。

他拉开牢门走了还没两步看到了一个人影。

那个人穿着他早年的衣服倚在墙边双手环胸，好像等待很久的样子。听到了他靠近的脚步缓缓抬头——赫然是自己的样貌。不过双目全红，肤色黝黑。

“好久不见了，草薙京。”那人张口出声，妖艳红眼中带着奇异笑意，“你总算出来了。”

“是你。”京分明不愿意看见他，咬着牙就要举枪瞄准那人的脑袋。

“是我，草薙。”零号嚣张地无视了京的枪口，慢慢走到京的面前，“本来以为这些年你应该过的 不好，没想到是过的相当不好？”

“关你什么事！你是零号，我的克隆人而已，我的复制人有什么资格冠上我们家族的名字！”京情绪突然激动起来，不断的重复自己才是草薙京。

零号耸了耸肩，满不在乎：“哼，脆弱的正牌。”他头一歪，自动将太阳穴抵上枪口，“一直缩在壳子里胆小鬼，开枪啊？在你面前杀死自己不是很爽吗？”

“啰嗦，现在就让你在这里安乐死不能再像疯狗一样乱叫信不信！”京怒吼，可是颤抖的手指怎么扣不下扳机。

“切。”零号晃晃脑袋站直身体，印堂方向正对枪口直视京，“不敢吧。”说着他伸出手拨开颤抖着的枪口神秘道，“是八神庵告诉我让我带你出去的。”

“八神庵？”京牙齿摩擦咔咔作响，准备啃下零号的血肉，“他在哪里！”

“他？他早走远了吧。”

两人对峙中，只听牢房远处混乱成一团，隐约听到了李香绯的喊声。

“不好啦！大蛇大人的宿体被八神砍个对穿啦！来人啊！啊……疼。”

“喊什么喊！那群普通的人类军队打进来了！快去帮忙！”是山崎龙二，过了不一会儿他叹了口气也走了。

两人静静躲在一边，零号的表情就像春游般轻松，京则一脸厌恶，身体紧绷。

“你不在音巢呆着来大蛇窝里就是为了听八神庵的话？”久久，京首先打破沉默。

“我最恨的就是音巢，你说我在那个地方呆得住么？”零号除了肤色与京相同的脸上爬上了熟悉的愤怒厌恶，他没有回答京的话继续道：“你知道吗，你被救回去的那天我也逃出去了，跑到我记忆中的家门前大哭着敲门。迎接我的不是大家的欣慰和喜极而泣，而是厌恶和惊恐。”他轻笑了两声接着道：“然后我就被记忆力的家人连推带搡地扔了出去，就像赶老鼠似的，当着我的面使劲摔上了门。你也应该记得，那天傍晚下着暴雨。你在屋里享受家人的照顾，而我？”零号低下头，“我什么都没有，唯一拥有就是湿透的身体。”

京别过头看着别处。

“就在那天，我遇上了八神庵。”

京马上扭回头看着零号，双眼溢出的不可思议超过憎恶。

“他带我回了大蛇族。反正那两边的人都容不下我，我也不是正牌的你，没有家族继承的义务和责任。另外在这种情况下的我没有什么荣誉感和归属感，在大蛇族这里除了我是正牌的草薙京没法利用以外，大家都对我不错。”他话语一转道，“比音巢和草薙家好多了。”

话音消逝，两人相对无言。

“昨天晚上发生了什么。”零号抬头看着京。

回想昨夜的事情，京差点呕出来。表情抽动道：“什么都没有。”

“别骗我了。”零号哼笑，“我曾经对他说过，他肯定会无比在意正牌的我——也就是你。”

京瞪大了眼睛：“你在说什么恶心的事情！”

“你知道三神器吗？”

“为什么你们都知道三神器？到底什么是三神器？”

零号盯着京的双眼，发现他是真的不知道奇道：“就你这样还是正牌的草薙京？回家好好让草薙柴舟给你补补课吧。”语罢他看准时机拽着京的手臂向外围跑去，边跑边道：“我没法告诉你八神庵去了哪里，因为我也不知道。”总算跑到了大蛇族族人居住的地方，离大蛇司令部距离也越来越近。看着京的渐渐不支的体力，零号决定先在背阴处让京休息一下。

“那你说个屁。”京喘了两口气揉揉愈发酸痛的腰，一屁股坐到了地上。

零号擦了擦汗挨着京也坐到地上，用手指在地上一边划着圈一边道：“他的祖先为了力量被引诱着吃下了苹果，所以此后他们家的人身上流的一部分是大蛇之血。”

“……”京看着零号，一时间忘记了揉腰，“你在说谁家的童话故事吗？你我可都是成年人了啊。”

“认真听着哪儿那么多废话。他的家人躲在你们那里隐居避世，直到大蛇之血的躁动。八神的父母因为大蛇之血早亡，所以家里剩下的只有八神和他唯一的妹妹八神月姬。麦卓和薇丝曾去他家抓走了他十岁的妹妹。”

“竟然还有段往事？我家里人完全没有跟我说过。”京有些恼火。

“大概是怕……唉，算了……先听我说你别插嘴了好不好？反正无奈之下为了保护被抓的妹妹，八神答应为大蛇做事。”

“而且你的未婚妻奇稻田雪被抓，有人发现是一个红发女孩为她指路帮她逃脱，由于八神正在音巢附近所以没有被怀疑。所以我猜那个女孩可能就是八神的妹妹。”

“多半年前，大蛇为了复活与音巢签订协议让八神潜入你们阵营中，想直接暗杀哈迪兰使你们群龙无首。”

“后来古利查力度认为太过冒险，可以选择三神器家族逐一击破后再进行围攻，便可杀的你们片甲不留。”

“八神的任务变成了将你抓回带给音巢，完成协议。”

“可是他在进行任务时花费的时间太久，导致大人们非常着急派了下属去催过。还记得行军时那条蛇吗？那是克里斯为了好玩跑过去的。”

“总算他将你带回来了。”

京静静听完问道：“他一个人来暗杀？……也真是对他的实力放心。另外他为什么要砍伤大蛇？”

“应该不是对他实力放心。大概是想测试他的忠诚，再说他又不是大蛇阵营举足轻重的任务。至于为什么要砍伤大蛇？因为他的妹妹……早就死了啊。”

“什……”

零号带着嘲弄的微笑直视京震惊的双眸道：“大概是昨天才知道的吧。大蛇答应他将你带回后便放了他和他妹妹。所以他怎么也不敢相信，那些年跟他隔着窗户对话的早就是一个囚禁在水晶里不得转世的灵魂。”

“直到昨天大蛇亲自将那块水晶交给八神的时候，八神的表情多么精彩你可想而知。八神当然摔碎了水晶，掏出勾玉刀就将大蛇宿体克里斯捅了个透心凉。”零号顿了顿问道：“怎么样，解气吗。”

“不……”京摇了摇头。反而觉得他很可怜。

那昨天是得知他所努力一切都和提线小丑没有区别，被人操控演出一场滑稽儿哭笑不得的悲剧，最后曲终时余音绕梁的歇斯底里？

“来不及了……一切都来不及了。”

那滴泪好似给京的眼睛留下了后遗症，微微灼烧京的泪腺。

你当我是什么？脑内混杂的感情灌满身体，京的思维难以冷静下来。当我是笨蛋傻子，被你玩弄后还要同情你的蠢货吗！

你到底有没有把我当过伙伴？

“去死……”

“啊？”

京抬头看着零号，瞳孔放大嘴角划过违心的残忍。

“这种家伙死了才好呢。”

零号愣愣地看着京的脸上溢满恨与怒。

“不，把他留给我，我要折磨的他生不如死。我要让他感受到什么才叫地狱的味道。”

还有他自己没有感受到的悲伤。

零号伸手抹了抹京的脸颊。

“不过我倒是觉得……他在等着你，”

将那滴不知名的液体弹开，零号扯着京的腰带奔了出去。

“等你自己逃出去之后再说折磨他的事吧！”


	10. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 十

十

哥哥，你说过你会保护我的。

庵，你说过你会保护我的。

我不恨你。

我恨你。

好好活下去。

你去死。

再见。

你滚。

紧紧攥着有些褪色的雪花手帕。

这么多年我到底是为了什么才活到现在的？

月姬。

……京。

“……对不起。”

“大蛇的领地这么大？！”京因为跑得太慢被零号扯到后背上，“怎么还没跑出去？！”

“嘘……现在咱们处在大蛇总部附近，不想被发现的话就小点声！”零号跑得气喘吁吁，更何况还背着京一起。“还有两个关卡，我的答应八神庵的事情就算完成了！”

刚跑了一个路口，两人都看到远处扬起一阵遮天蔽日的风沙。

“草薙京，那是什么！”零号赶紧晃了晃京，京定睛一看是风沙中包裹着两个气势汹汹的人。

“不是大蛇族的人吧！咱们要不要换条路？”京打算先下手为强，瞄准了领队的人。没想到同时领队一个闪身急速冲出沙雾，同时甩出了顺手了鞭子缠住了草薙剑。

“啊！草薙少尉！”

“维普少校？”

零号看了看两人：“认识的人？”这时他才发现维普的军装。

“你们怎么会在这里？”

“我们来救你啊。”维普看了看零号，表情阴晴不定，“这是……”

“是他救我出来的。”京扶着腰从零号背上咬牙跳下，“此地不宜久留，快走吧。”

一个意想不到的人穿着军装从维普身后跑来，边跑还在担心维普的安危。

“古……古利查力度？！”京指着古利查力度，一把把维普护到身后，“你们与大蛇签订协议的事我们已经知道了！”

古利查力度看到维普在京的身后气的不行：“快把我姐姐放开！”

“草薙少尉……”维普推了推京的手臂，“你误会了。”

“误会？”京一脸不可思议，“难道现在流行叛变？”

“哎呀不是！”维普绕过京站在两人试图推开双方的剑拔弩张，“古利查力度已经交出中央芯片退出音巢。他哪个阵营也不站以后就跟着我，懂了吗？”

京疑惑：“你不说他不是你弟弟吗？”

“他的确不是……”维普顿了顿，“不过他愿意认我做姐姐。”

“是。”古利查力度得到了维普的肯定得意地挺直了腰板，“你还有意见？”

零号站在京身后一边看风景边道：“堂堂经理为了姐姐就窝囊成这个德行，真是妙啊。”

古利查力度才发现零号在这里，当着姐姐的面不敢动武，只得嘲讽道：“哼，只是一个克隆人而已还敢这么嚣张？”

“说的你不是克隆人一样。”

“你再说一遍！”

看着两个人就要挽起袖子开打，维普赶紧叫停：“停！先带草薙少尉出去再等丽安娜他们出来，咱们就可以先撤退了。”

“丽安娜在哪里？”

“他们趁乱已经杀进去了。”

“不行！太危险了。”京举起握紧的枪，“我也要去。”

维普顿觉头疼：“少爷啊，你看你现在还能打吗？”

零号突然接话道：“只有三神器一齐出马才能消灭大蛇，这的确是古书上记载的。”

京猛然抬头：“神乐军医两人都在战场上吗？”

维普犹豫道：“在……”

“坏了，”零号抓住京的手臂急道，“她们两人会死的！”

京咬了咬嘴唇，将草薙剑放到了零号手里。

“帮我去吧，我怕拖累大家。”

零号不可置信的神情停了几秒后淡淡笑了：“草薙京，我们这些人复制了你的能力，但是只有你才能使用草薙剑，你不知道吗。”他举起草薙剑向地上扣下扳机，射出的只有一般的子弹，“我们永远不可能成为真正的你。”

将草薙剑还给京，零号举起拳头，展示出属于自己的火焰。

“这才是我的武器！”

“那不好意思了。”京拍了拍零号的肩。

“你要干吗？”零号盯住京严肃的面孔。

“背我过去吧，谢谢。”

零号仰天长啸。

“我还以为你不知道神器呢。”零号背着京赶路时问道。

“我知道神乐家和我们家是神器家族，但是不知道三神器。”

“草薙柴舟没说过？”

“没有，原来有家里人提过但是马上被打断了。”

“好吧。”零号闭嘴，不再说话。

“克隆人，是不是没劲了？”古利查力度背着维普追上来从旁边嘲讽，“看看你这体力，和本体一个德行。”

“经理，你要点脸好吗。”零号一脸不屑，“等你看到自己本体来找姐姐，都不知道你上哪里哭去。”

“草薙京零号……”

“古利查力度。”维普发话了，“赶紧闭嘴赶路。”

古利查力度马上紧闭双唇。

宝宝心里苦，但宝宝不说。

与此同时，神乐姐妹在吟唱祝词，可眼看就要压制不住大蛇的动作。

大蛇受了勾玉刀狠狠一击，已然削弱了不少，然而克里斯本体能量和身后七枷社夏尔美将生命转化为力量，源源不断地注入克里斯的身体里。

看到惨烈的战场上卢卡尔被砍下了头颅，还有其他大蛇族的尸体，如蝼蚁般活着的人类只有在这时候才会想到生命的可贵。京还没反应过来是谁的杰作，身前零号错愕道：“八神庵？”

是了，站在大蛇看不见的死角，八神庵蓄势待发。

“八神庵……！”京掏出草薙剑，不知从哪里而来的爆发力冲向了八神。

八神看都不看怒吼着的京，抓住时机一跃而起砍到大蛇的后背上。在这时京的枪口一转，瞄准了大蛇的后脑。

神乐姐妹端着八咫镜看到两人及时赶到，更加大声的吟唱祝词，直到大蛇的身影与整个世界被白光之海所淹没。

一片汪洋。

在所有人恢复视力的瞬间，京像是忘记了身体的不适疯了般跑到神乐姐妹面前晃着千鹤的肩膀：“你有没有看到八神庵那个叛徒去了哪里？！”

“京，你没事真好。”万龟握住京的手，“你现在想找他做什么呢。”

“我要亲自处理了这个叛徒！”

“可是他帮助军队阵营封印了大蛇，将功抵过不可以吗。”

不行。

他对我的欺骗、伤害……

对我的关心、照顾、和意义不明的吻

“不。”京坚定的道，“我一定要找到他，绝对。”

说罢他便转身离开留下面面相觑的神乐姐妹。

伊格尼兹觉得很憋屈。

前一天还说得好好的大蛇今天就被封印了？

被封印了！

做神也有这么不靠谱的？

这可是自己第一次低三下四的与神交涉。一想到到达大蛇族议事厅时那个笑嘻嘻的小鬼就是大蛇宿体他就这么不开心。

“请坐。”笑嘻嘻的小鬼将手放在胸前，一下转变成一个白发身有图腾的青年面无表情的看着他。

伊格尼兹点头，坐在了大蛇对面的椅子上，然后他突然发现对面没有椅子。

“您不坐下吗？”处于礼仪，伊格尼兹礼貌的问道。

“我不喜欢使用人类的东西，让我觉得是对自己的侮辱。”大蛇在半空中居高临下，以坐着的姿态翘起二郎腿。

那你让我坐！伊格尼兹忍住分分钟想让对方舔干净椅子再坐下的冲动，按了按额角上冒出的青筋。

谈判的结果是将草薙京交给音巢，然后音巢与大蛇族结盟。

“怎么听着都是音巢的老头赚啊。”夏尔美在一边天真无邪的问道，完全无视伊格尼兹腾腾跳着青筋。

“嘘……”七枷社赶紧捂住夏尔美的嘴。

说谁老头呢！撩起你的刘海好好看看老子多么的年轻帅气好不好！

“不好意思，下属管教不利，让你看笑话了。”完全感受不到不好意思的语气，更多的是高高在上，“那您带来的高科技到底有多好用呢？”

“哼，此乃天文学之大机密。”

“包教包会吗？”

“神也要问这么世俗化的问题？”

“这可是关系到我的胜利。”大蛇在半空中换了个姿势，“如果成功的话，让你做个神当当估计也没什么太大问题。”

伊格尼兹面无波澜：“好，包教包会。”

然后昨晚回去就跟真零吐槽了。

“我想当神用他做什么！把他打死了我不就是神？”

然后今天大蛇就被封印了，还不是他封印的。

“伊格尼兹大人，咱们撤退吧！”真零进了伊格尼兹所住的客房，“外面已经乱成一团了，草薙京他们还都在，先回基地再从长计议吧。”

“好吧。”伊格尼兹叹气，端起杯子喝了口水，“飞船停在后山了？……这里的环境真不好，又燥又干害的我总在喝水……哎我脸上是不是起皱纹了？”

“没有没有。这就回去了，大人咱们走。”

“好。”

这时让人意想不到的人出现了。

“哇，没想到火那么好玩。”杏发少女拿着签子好像在烤什么，“马克西姆你尝尝好吃吧！”

“嗯，很美味。K你要不要尝尝烤棉花糖？”

“不要。”

当两个队伍相遇之时，双方都愣了约为0.1秒。就在此时杏发少女的发色突降异变随风一扬变成冰蓝色。

“看来我烧的很对嘛。”站在被烧毁的飞船边，K摘下墨镜放在上衣口袋中，火光燃亮了他的双眼。“总算让我抓到你们了，音巢的伊格尼兹！”


	11. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是谁？
> 
> 我是草薙京啊，你是谁？
> 
> 你不是我，我才是我。
> 
> 我才是草薙京！
> 
> 我才是草薙京！
> 
> 我才是草薙京！

十一

你是谁？

我是草薙京啊，你是谁？

你不是我，我才是我。

我才是草薙京！

我才是草薙京！

我才是草薙京！

我到底是谁？

如果草薙京这个名字是一个代号的话，我到底是谁呢。

谁能告诉我我到底是谁？

“伊格尼兹，你的死期到了！”

“哼，我那被命运选中的孩子，让我看看你们的力量吧！”

“飞船都被烧了的人还在嘚瑟什么啊！”

正要动手开打的同时，马克西姆突然道：“K，等等！”

“怎么了……唔！”

身边的飞船发出噼里啪啦的声音之后突然发出了滴的电子声。

“快离开飞船旁边！”马克西姆和库拉向远处跑去。

“滴——”最后的钟声敲响，K想都没想赶紧抱住身体就地打个一个滚。就在此刻飞船爆炸了。

“什么——”伊格尼兹和零明显还没有反应过来，“起码先让我来一发舔干净啊！”

瞬间被火海淹没。

“嗯？”库拉注意才到手里的棉花糖被烤焦了，“烤焦了耶。”

马克西姆从身体里掏出了新的一袋棉花糖：“还有呢。”看着K拍着身上的土甩开墨镜戴上走过来，他指了指产生蘑菇云毁灭力的飞船之处道：“结束了吗？”

“嗯。”K切了一声，“就这么简单就死了？真是无聊，走了。”他冲库拉还有马克西姆挥手，转身离开。

真正的男人从不回头看爆炸。

“咳……零，这里是哪里？”

“不，不知道啊！”

被炸的晕晕乎乎浑身是土的两人看着身边聚集过来的各种年幼草薙京，伊格尼兹觉得自己好像被炸蒙了。

这是穿越了吗！

“巴巴，麻麻抱抱！”小小的草薙京还保留幼时可爱的样子，不过明显是装出来的。他顺着伊格尼兹的胳膊爬上了他的脖颈开始薅他头发玩。

“哇！好狡猾！我也要玩！”

伊格尼兹从娃娃手中试图将头发扯回来，慌张对身边的真零道：“零，是不是空间炸出裂缝我们穿越了？……嗯？”

真零早已沉浸在看孩子的快乐中，抱了这个抱那个，好不开心。

“真零！”

“是……”真零赶紧立正对旁边的小草薙京使眼色。没想到刚过这么一小会儿他就和这群小恶魔混熟了。

“这到底是怎么回事！”拽下来不老实的草薙京小鬼抱在怀里，伊格尼兹觉得自己年轻的脸上好像多了几道皱纹，“快点想回去的方法！”

“大人，我觉得这也没什么不好的。”第一次真零反驳了伊格尼兹的要求，“总比每次回到您还没成神的那里在飞船上自爆强啊。”说罢也不再管伊格尼兹，陪孩子玩去了。

我到底是谁？

“京，你没事回来真好。”丽安娜走到京的身边，真诚的拍着他的肩道。

看着她的样子明显这两天没有睡好觉，哈迪兰在远处冲京点了点头。

“儿啊！”柴舟完全没有理会队伍中其他人的目光，冲上去一把抱住了京顺便挤开了丽安娜，“以为这次又要失去你了！呜……”

“爹，爹……”京窘迫的拍着柴舟的背，看着周围人堪称爱怜的目光，“咱们回去再说好不好？”

抚着京微微颤抖着背，柴舟放开了京刚想说话，金甲唤牵着陈国汗和蔡宝奇严肃地站到了京的面前。

“金上尉……”

金拍着京的肩膀笑道：“干得好！来得及时！现在的年轻人就要以你为榜样惩恶扬善伸张正义……”

“各位，走了走了。”哈迪兰一点都没给金留面子，招呼所有人离开，“今晚为了咱们的胜利和草薙少尉的安全归来，一定好好开一场庆功宴！”

“好！”

柴舟放开京，踌躇地对还没来得及走的零号道：“你……有地方去吗？”

零号不自然地扭过头：“我有的是地方去，不劳您费心。”

“如果，我是说如果你没有地方住的话。”柴舟低着头也不看零号，最后吭哧半天道：“你可以来我家住。”

零号看着柴舟睁大了眼睛。

京看着柴舟同样瞪大了眼睛。

零号转头看了看京，笑道：“等您家小子能接受我再说吧。”他转身对柴舟道：“可能会有人比我还早去投奔您，还请您不要像原来那样狠心拒绝啊。”说罢，零号便转身以潇洒姿态挥手作为告别。

维普只身走过来，京赶紧凑过去悄声问道：“古利查力度呢？”

“他在士兵队伍里呢。”维普对京小声说，“我给他找了件合身的衣服。等回去再跟上将报告吧？”

京想了想道：“我觉得你还是趁早向上将报告，否则处分会更重。”虽然完成了任务，但是没有将古利查力度投降的事及时报告上级算知情不报隐瞒军情。更何况八神背叛的事情才刚刚发生……

可是所有人关于八神的事情只字不提，让京产生了其实从未有过这个人的错觉。

侧头看了看身上被自己扯下撕碎的肩章，一再地提醒他受过的背叛和屈辱。

到底是谁？

行军的路上，突然有三个人挡在了队伍面前。

“交出牛肉干就放你们走！”K伸手狂妄的拦住了这以哈迪兰为首一大群人。

“还有棒棒糖！”库拉从K身后按着他的肩蹦起来朝这些人挥手。

不愧是讨伐大蛇的队伍，退伍老将镇元斋竟然也在队伍里。他倚在马上喝了口酒，慢慢悠悠地用酒壶口指向K一行人：“现在不知天高地厚的小孩子越来越多了，这么一大队人都敢拦住打劫？”挑衅一般从口袋里掏出一条牛肉干在放在嘴里撕扯着。

“师父！”身边的麻宫士官不禁小声出言提醒。

“啊，好辣！”

“打劫？看你们的样子才是劫匪吧。”库拉撇了撇嘴，“一看就是乌合之众。”

京策马走在队前，听库拉的话差点气笑出声：“姑娘，你从哪里看出我们这是乌合之众的？”

“你看。”库拉指向队尾那个明显很不和谐的高壮身影，“音巢干部怎么会在你们队伍里？”

维普……你是找谁借的衣服啊！

就像被突然指认的凶手，古利查力度本来臭着脸，突然发现大家回头盯着他看连忙后退两步。

缩小的军装，不够长的裤腿还很潮流的露出一节小腿，因为靴子不够大从前后各开了一个口，硬生生整成凉鞋的样子。军帽小小的就像装饰一般扣在他的脑袋上。

“古利查力度！”K将墨镜放到上衣口袋中，蓄势待发，“让我来干掉你！”

古利查力度失去了中央芯片就只是一个健壮的普通人，面对改造战士K他只能硬着头皮对K道：“哼，看你有没有这个资格了！”

此时所有人目光转到了维普身上。

K本来在战斗中处于上风，可是只因为多看了维普一眼。他多给了古利查力度脸上一拳。

维普赶紧跑到队前跟哈迪兰解释前因后果并承认了自己的错误，一时间队伍后打前乱，早就没了纪律

“那个，”库拉举手对维普道，“音巢的那个家伙是退出组织了吗？”

“是啊。”维普微笑着冲库拉点点头。

京在旁边搭腔道：“当然是这个姐姐收服的。”

“那好吧，我承认你们不是乌合之众。”库拉背过手，装作一脸小大人还可爱的吐了口气，“如果你们队伍里有冰淇淋和棒棒糖的话，我们会很高兴跟你们一起走的！”

“库拉……！”马克西姆赶紧上前两步捂住库拉的嘴，“不好意思，她年纪还小胡说八道呢。”

“什么嘛！我已经十四岁不小了！”库拉拉开马克西姆的手，“反正咱们也没地方去嘛，而且我好久都没有吃过冰淇淋啦……”她拍开马克西姆，摸了摸橙黄的头发，“我不想吃自己做的冰啦！”

哈迪兰见状翻身下马，走到库拉面前：“你们是从哪里来的？”

“我们从音巢好不容易逃出来的。”库拉一五一十都跟哈迪兰说了个明白，包括路上多么多么的饿。

马克西姆一直默默的听着，直到最后他听到哈迪兰说：“我们这里有各种甜点，还有冰淇淋。你们要来吗？”

马克西姆不可置信的抬起头，发现哈迪兰对他伸出了手：“欢迎。”

K与古利查力度不知何时打到了队前，两人冲到维普和马克西姆面前大吼道：“我才不要跟这种人一队呢！”

是谁？

“对了，我们在路上捡到了这个东西。”马克西姆从身体装置中取出了一双勾玉刀，“是不是你们队伍的？”

京愣在马上。

“我看上面挂了一个碎了的肩章，和你们的肩章很像，所以拿出来问问。”

柴舟看着怔愣的京，咳嗽一声道：“不……”

“是，是我们队里的。”京翻身下马，从马克西姆的手里接过了那双勾玉刀。

整个队伍静静的，没人发出异议。

“走吧。在天黑之前赶回去。”

“是！”

庆功宴。

宴会已经乱成一团了。

毕竟这次是自己队伍的大获全胜，大蛇被封印，音巢已毁。

从此过上幸福快乐的生活，每个故事的结局不都是这样圆满的吗。

“接着喝！哈哈哈！”

“不行了镇老前辈……我要吐了……”

“师父！少喝一点吧！”

“为了正义干杯！”

“要不要趁现在跑……”

“行啊！”

“……你们跑一个试试？”

“丽安娜，任务完成的不错。”

“是，我会努力的！”

“哼，瘦弱的麻杆。”

“哼，没用的壮汉。”

“你说什么！”

“你又说了什么，啊？”

“维普，你平安回来了。”

“嗯，谢谢你的祝福，我好像找到我的弟弟了。”

“是吗，恭喜你。”

“马克西姆！这个也很好吃哦！”

“我觉得这个冰淇淋也不错，库拉慢慢吃。”

“嗯！”

谁？

京拎着酒壶走出门，坐在庭院里对月独酌。

快乐总是别人的，只觉得自己一无所有……大概是矫情。

京笑着叹了口气，咽下苦酒。没想到真心实意换来一场空。

哈迪兰私下跟他说由于他及时赶到和良好的表现要给他升职，京婉言谢绝了。

“既然这世界上已无战争，就请上将允许我辞职回家吧。”

哈迪兰劝了几次，无果后只能随京去了。

“京。”

是你。

“我先离开了。”

我知道。

“知道我手中苍炎原因吗，大蛇一日不死，我手中苍炎依旧，燃烧着我的生命。”

……

“大蛇之血烧尽的那天，就是我死去的那天。”

……

“但是我为了与你一战，永远不会放弃这个力量的。”

……

“我要让你知道，我的力量足以与你一战！”

“我等你，等你来杀了我……”

……

月色在眼中渐渐朦胧起来，一阵夜风将京吹醒。京打了个寒颤之后酒壶啪的摔到地上，碎了。

“草薙少尉？”麻宫雅典娜也走了出来，脸上红晕一片，一看就是被灌了不少酒，“你怎么不进去喝？”

“这里凉快。”京接过雅典娜递过的一壶酒又喝了一口。

雅典娜看了京一会儿道：“我不知道少尉在纠结什么，不过正负相抵黑白对消，少尉放宽心看世界才好吧。”

你懂什么。京没有说出来只顾闷酒，京继续道：“我也不知道麻宫士官在说什么。”

雅典娜叹了口气道：“草薙少尉，有时候你不得不信命。”雅典娜遥望星河，不知道在看着哪里，“可能在别的地方的你过着你意想不到的生活呢，顺其自然才对啊。”

京沉默着将酒咕咚咕咚喝干。

“受教了，麻宫士官。”京将酒壶腾地放下，“请容我先行告退。”

“夜凉了，草薙少尉多穿一点。”

“嗯。”

到家后，柴舟将京叫到了书房。

“京，听说你不想再从军了？”

京低着头默默道：“嗯。”

“好吧，总之音巢已亡，你的愿望也算完成了。”

京将带来的勾玉刀从包裹中拿出来，放到柴舟面前问道：“爹，到底什么是三神器。”

“你终于问了……虽然我一直不愿告诉你。”柴舟摸了摸下巴，“还记得我说过神乐家和咱们家是神器家族吗。”

“记得。”

“第三个神器是八尺琼家，他们家供奉八尺琼勾玉。”柴舟说着举起了勾玉刀，“这就是他们家族武器的实体化，和咱们家的草薙剑是一回事。八尺琼家因为渴望力量，与大蛇签订契约，受着大蛇之血的控制。从此之后改名换姓躲出人们的视线，”柴舟突然不屑地哼了一声，“从祖宗根里就是叛徒。”

京看着勾玉刀什么都说不出来。

“我竟没想到八神就是八尺琼家的后人，更没想到这就是八尺勾玉刀。”柴舟扔开刀，刀身相撞发出了清亮而尖锐的声音，“不过你信任了他也有我的错误。”

“不过他倒是以死补救回来，也算不能将他全盘否定。”

京突然抬头瞪住了柴舟，眼神惊得柴舟心头一跳。

“以死？”京抓住柴舟的字眼逼问道。

“啊，忘记跟你说了。”柴舟清清嗓子，看着京变换的脸色道，“封印大蛇是需要代价的。需要三神器之余还需要一个人的生命将大蛇的灵魂压住。你没事，神乐姐妹没事，勾玉刀在这里。剩下的我就不用说了吧。”

想逃。

想离开。

我还剩下什么？

半夜，神乐家神社的门被撞开。

“万龟姐你在干嘛……噫。”

万龟早已被动静吵醒，穿着睡衣端坐在一边，站在她对面是一身狼狈摇摇晃晃的京。

“告诉我，封印大蛇是不是需要守护者其中一人的性命。”京在黑夜中的低垂着脑袋，样子如行尸走肉般。

“古籍上是这么记载的。”万龟看了看京的样子叹了口气道，“我们都曾说过不要这么执着下去了。因为你再也找不到他了。”

“我不信。”京从杂乱的刘海中浮了一只再也没有亮光与焦距的眼眸，“他说让我等，让我杀了他。……他还没有亲自跟我解释呢。”最后一句的喃喃自语，就像怀抱着洋娃娃的孤童。

千鹤只觉得毛骨悚然，她不顾自己穿着睡衣走上前去推了推京的肩膀道：“京，回家睡个好觉吧，你需要休息了。”

“不……不！”京突然状若癫狂推开千鹤，“我不能睡！要是我明天起来什么都忘记了怎么办！就像原来一样！我不能……！”他冲出了神乐姐妹的房间，喊着谁都听不懂的话。

“他能扛过去的。”万龟拍了拍怀中无比担心的千鹤，“咱们睡吧？”

我的眼睛，为什么在燃烧啊。


	12. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我知道，你从没说过未来。
> 
> 你给我的只有地狱的黑暗和将我石化的一双恶魔之眼。
> 
> 让我久久的立在三途川等你来接我。
> 
> 但是你不来。
> 
> 一直没有来。

十二

我知道，你从没说过未来。

你给我的只有地狱的黑暗和将我石化的一双恶魔之眼。

让我久久的立在三途川等你来接我。

但是你不来。

一直没有来。

三神器世家的草薙京有过这样广为人知又不为人知的过往。

那天的他正在与奇稻田雪还有哈迪兰家的养女丽安娜一起玩耍。刚刚成为草薙剑继承者的他并不知道自己身上肩负着多么残酷的使命。他正编了两个花环，一个给小雪戴上，一个给丽安娜戴上。

“谢谢。”因为大蛇的原因，她是她家族里唯一的生还者。看着那样惨烈的场面，丽安娜直到被哈迪兰收养之时都不爱说话。因为一个花环得到了丽安娜难得的回应，京觉得自己很有成就感。

“你是草薙京吗？”几个穿着黑色西服男人靠近了他们。由于小雪被人拐走过，京马上提起了警觉。然而旁边的丽安娜却点了点头。

“什么？草薙京不是个男孩子吗？”黑西服们乱了阵脚，其中一个提议道：“不如全部抓走再说谁到底是草薙京吧！”说着将两个孩子紧紧抓住带上了音巢的飞船。

小雪不顾身上推搡出的擦伤，哭着跑进了草薙本宅。抽噎着对哈迪兰和柴舟道：“不好啦！丽安娜姐姐和京被抓走了呜呜……”

哈迪兰没有了平时的冷静，他喃喃道：“丽安娜已经受过一次刺激了，再这样下去不知她会怎么样……”柴舟也如热锅上的蚂蚁坐立不安，最后他决定道：“那就先救丽安娜出来吧！”殊不知这个决定改变了另一个孩子的人生。

此时的京还在安慰丽安娜：“不要担心，很快就有人救我们的。”

丽安娜噙着泪点了点头。

好不容易潜入进来的拉尔夫和克拉克顺利帮丽安娜松绑，他们对京道：“你是哥哥，是男子汉，能不能忍受一会儿等我们来救你？”

“能！”京毅然点头，“先把丽安娜带出去吧！”

然后的事谁都没有料到。

音巢的人很快就回来了，发现一个孩子消失的无影无踪后，所有人提高了警戒，迅速将京转移。

接下来就是惨无人道的身体实验。他们想将京的能力提取出来，输送给音巢创造出的克隆战士们。京抱着膝盖静静在牢房里的等待那信誓旦旦的救援，可是等到的只有身边越来越多的……自己。

所有自己都在吵着闹着，说着自己才是真正的草薙京。京急了，指着他们嚷道：“我才是真的草薙京！”

“切！你怎么证明！”一个草薙京站出来，指着京的脸道。

“我的手心里能发出火！”

“我也能啊！”

“我也可以啊。”

“那……我知道草薙家有我爸爸，妈妈……”

“我也知道啊！我才是真正的草薙京好吧！”

“你才不是草薙京呢！这些事谁都知道的好吧！”

京看着所有自己的指责，默默问道：“那我是谁呢？”

“我才不知道你是谁啦！你肯定是我的克隆人吧！”

“哇，笨蛋笨蛋！”

京怒极，抓起一个克隆的自己骑在他身上就开打，另外的克隆京看到后便上去帮被打的克隆京，把真正的京推到房间角落。

那群孩子就像恶魔一样抓挠着京，给京的身体上留下一道道血淋淋的伤口。

他心上的伤口也不能再合上了。

当拉尔夫和克拉克再次冲破音巢来救京的时候，用了半天的时间分辨哪个是京。

终于在角落里找到了一个缩着肩膀，身上破破烂烂残留着血痂的沉默少年。

将京救出去的那个傍晚，他们便发现京封闭了自己，再也不愿意说话了。

柴舟第一次后悔了自己那天的决定，看着不吃不喝抱着膝盖坐在屋中角落的京，他突然痛恨起自己那时的大方无畏。

丽安娜小雪都来过，在他面前说着原来的时光企图让京来口。然而京只是用毫无焦距的双眼看着自己双脚的方向，没有表态。

这时，真吾出现在京的家里。他是为了想入军队为家人赚些补贴，被神乐家的人介绍到了草薙家。只有真吾在京身边照顾的时候，他才会默默抬头，看向真吾的脸。

直到一天，真吾帮京换衣服的时候。

“我是谁？”他问真吾。

真吾激动的停下换衣服的手，他看着京盯着他的黯淡无光的双眼，用不忍惊扰的声音对京轻声道：“你是草薙京，是继承草薙剑的未来家主啊。”

“我是草薙京？”

“是啊。”

真吾听到了京轻轻的哼笑声，以为是自己的错觉。

“我谁都不是。”

“草薙少爷，你是草薙家的传人啊，怎么会谁都不是？”

然后他听到了京的狂笑声。

“对！哈哈哈！”真吾不可思议的看着狂笑的京，“我是草薙京，我才是真正的草薙京！”

京终于说话了，大家在欣慰的同时发现了不对的走向。

草薙京变得越来越奇怪了。

不是小时候调皮可爱的样子，他除了触犯法律的事不做，抽烟喝酒打架，在一夜之间就变成了这样陌生到触目惊心的样子。虽然是恶作剧，可是这样持续的恶作剧让人接受不了：剪掉神乐姐妹最爱的花，放走文鸟：偷偷丢掉了镇元斋最爱的酒壶：砸碎了雅典娜的水晶球……

那个夜晚柴舟终于忍受不住了，狠狠地用家法将京打了一顿正想说话时被京抢白：“哼，你怎么没有打死我。”

柴舟气得手哆嗦起来。

“让我在被音巢抓走那年死掉不就没有现在的麻烦事了吗！反正能拿来替换的我有多少是多少对吧！反正我不是世界上独一无二的你的儿子！是吧！”

看着如此敌对自己的儿子，柴舟脱力般跪坐在榻榻米上。

“你是恨音巢的人将你变得不再独一无二了吗。”柴舟低着头道，突然他抬起头对京吼道：“那你去杀光音巢的人了啊！在这里糟蹋自己有什么意义！拿出你胜过那些赝品的气概来啊！”

看着被吼愣了的京，柴舟站起身摔上了门。

“胆小鬼才不是草薙家少爷的代名词。”

只留京在屋里发愣。

那天之后的京好像换了一个人。

“父亲，我要参军。”

柴舟转过了身子，看着不知不觉越来越挺拔的儿子。

“我要毁灭音巢。”

这就是曾经属于京的全部了。

现在音巢已经没有了，唯一吊着他在这个世间游荡的是什么呢。

从生从未如此 向着销声匿迹的你 嘶声力竭的祈许 祈许你能听见

从那夜回到自己家里不断揉着眼睛的京再次锁上了心房。


	13. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 十三（END）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背负现实，因痛楚而疯狂。
> 
> 我们这些挣扎在世间的愚者啊。

十三

背负现实，因痛楚而疯狂。

我们这些挣扎在世间的愚者啊。

晴朗的一天。

“苍司，你去敲敲门。”

“葵你怎么不去。”

拉门突然被开了。

神清气爽的京站在拉门之后，歪着脑袋像在询问他们出现在这里的原因。

“啊……啊，京你还好吗？”

京好奇地看了看门口围绕了一圈的人挠着无奈地笑道：“我没事，让你们担心了。”

草薙家的众人都笑着对京道：“没事，没事，京少爷没事我们就没事。”

“你们这群人都在我门口前干吗啊。”京促狭笑着，边笑边指给苍司和葵看，“难道是以为我在屋里藏了什么好吃的吗？”然后看到苍司和葵盯着他看，面上并无开玩笑的严肃。

苍司轻咳两声打破了几人之间你看我我看你的对视：“三天没吃东西，饿了吗？”

“嗯。”京元气十足的举起手道，“我能吃三大盘烤鱼！”

“那快来吧，静姨已经让厨房做好了，就等你出来吃了。”

“是吗，老妈真好。”

心里那块寂寥的风景，就让我用其他的东西填上吧。

“小雪，不好意思啊。今天上课还叫你出来。”

“没关系啦，京，你有什么事要跟我说？”

京喝了一口可乐轻轻的对小雪道：“咱们，解除婚约吧。”

小雪的笑容僵在脸上。

“你是有喜欢的人了吗？”

“准确的说，并不是。但是那个人是需要让我用尽一生去打败的人，会耽误你的。”

“他在你身边吗？”

“不。我连他是生是死都不知道。”

“这是条满是荆棘的路，而且你并不知道最后你会走到何种风景中……你还是决定要走下去吗？”

“是。”

“他比我还重要吗？”

“哎？”京诧异一句，“我不是这个意思……”

“算了。”小雪摆摆手，“你不用再解释了。”

“对不……”

“我需要的不是道歉。”小雪吃着冰淇淋道，“我只需要你过得很好就可以了。”

京喝着可乐沉默下来。

“话说……丽安娜的照片你到底有没有给我要来啊？”

“哎？我……我忘了……”

“果然我在你心里没有那么重要！”

“啊！疼！小雪放手啊！我现在带你去要好不好！”

……

填补。

“给你。”柴舟将勾玉刀放在京的手中。

“给我这个干什么。”京的手几紧几松，最后还是握住了。

“这个交给你处理吧，反正我拿着没有用。咱家又不供奉八尺琼的传家宝。看在他是你原来下属的份上给你留作纪念吧。”说罢，柴舟背着手走开了。

京伫立许久，抱紧勾玉刀离开了。

待我风化为石。

京将勾玉刀带到烈士公墓的一角，埋了进去。

运来一块名为八神庵的墓碑。

久久的站在墓前，扔下一束纯白无暇的玫瑰花。

在黄泉路口遥望你的身影。

一年。

“知道吗？在上次发现勾玉刀的地方我发现一具骸骨哎。”马克西姆的声音传进耳中。

“咦，你竟然还带回来了！”库拉叼着棒棒糖嫌弃道。

“我怕是咱们的烈士嘛……哎！前少尉……”

京抢锅那颗腐朽的头颅左看右看后又抛回马克西姆的怀里。

“不是。”转身离开。

你那时留给我的是什么呢。

不管身后的窃窃私语，京快步离开。

只知道你在我心中逐渐褪色，但是终是心瓣内留下难以磨灭的刻痕。

两年。

“不知道大家听没听过当年大蛇族的事。”镇元斋所开的茶楼里那说书先生灌了口茶继续慷慨激昂的说着，“大蛇族有一个背叛的神器，有三头六臂还会变身，一双贼拉鲜亮的血红双眼。就这样潜入了咱们的司令部！”

“哇……”茶馆的所有观众倒抽一口冷气，有个心急的人问道，“那后来怎么样了！”

“您别急，听我慢慢道来。据说啊，那人的双眼血红，被人称为恶魔之眼。被他盯上的人都会受他蛊惑。你曾尝过那恶魔的眼泪吗？据说尝过的人都变成了恶魔的傀儡，再也不能逃出它的掌控。”

“那尝过的人说过吗？那恶魔的眼泪是什么味道的？”

“他们都说早就忘记初次尝到的味道了。但只要尝过一次，那感觉就会在心中回转，产生各种独特而意想不到的味道，让人上瘾再也忘不掉了。”

“之后啊，咱们的前少尉认出了那个恶魔的真正的样子，抵御住恶魔的诱惑并利用他封印住了大蛇！”

“哇……那前少尉为什么退役了呢？明明这样的英勇……”

“前少尉的梦想是毁灭音巢，现在音巢与大蛇死伤惨重，都已掀不起什么风浪，于是退役了呗！”

“哦哦……”

听着茶馆客人的唏嘘声，京将赏钱随手递给小厮，起身离开。

“讲的不错。”他对小厮道，忍住没说净扯淡。

不过我倒也还记得。

那个味道是苦闷的，辛辣的，酸涩的，留有的余味却不知如何描述。

如此决绝的告别，让我难以忘怀。

但是我绝不原谅你。

家中，两个和京长得一模一样的青年。

“不好意思，麻烦您来收留我们。”其中一个软绵绵的京赶紧鞠躬道谢。

“干什么这么低三下四！”另一个硬邦邦的京拍了他的脑袋一下，“谢谢收留就够了！”

柴舟不知道京是否能对原来的阴影释怀，于是转头想观察一下他的神情。可却发现京的双眼看着窗外的远方，心思早已不在这里了。

他的心又飞到哪里去了。柴舟在心里默默叹了口气。

三年。

自从退伍以来没有做过一次好梦的京简直没办法闭眼安眠。

意外的没有沾染上坏习惯。京拉开拉门坐下，看着冷冽与前三年并无不同的月光。

照耀着脸颊的月光，就像回到了照顾那人的夜晚。

夜风轻吹，拂过他的额头。

轻的像一个吻。

坐在那里，又是一夜无眠。

“早上好，前少尉。”

京穿好风衣出门游荡，正好碰上神乐姐妹骑着摩托出来。

“早上好，两位军医。”京轻笑，眼波淡淡再没有原来那样闪耀。

“前少尉，你去哪里？”

“我出去转转。”

“今天就是他的忌日了吧。”万龟咬了一口辣条满不在乎道。

京没有回应，或是不想承认忌日的事实。

沉默一阵。

“那我们走了，前少尉弟弟拜拜。”万龟冲京挥挥手，然后摩托就像离弦之箭般飞了出去。万龟咬着辣条的残影瞬间消失。

摇头轻笑，京揣着口袋往前走着，然后停在花店门口。

“还是一样的吗？”买花的老婆婆笑着问道。

“是的，还是麻烦您用紫色的纸包起来。”

“好，小伙子……你送了这么多年玫瑰花对方都没有回应吗？”老婆婆边包花边问。

“……没有，可能他已经死了吧。”

“哎呦，你这么想就错了。”婆婆捂了下嘴轻斥道，“不过据说被牵挂着的亡魂，就算是再凶神恶煞的恶鬼也会被感动的回来看看你吧。”

京看着婆婆温柔的笑容，嘴角也附和般扬起，可惜眉毛出卖了他皱成了悲伤的形状。

抱着花，他慢慢走近了烈士公墓。

将花轻轻放到了公墓的角落，就像一直用花抛进心中那道不能满足的沟壑。

抚摸着墓碑上的名字，他喃喃道：“恶鬼。”

玫瑰花开了又谢，也没让京抓住一次他的尾巴。

你说的话果然都是骗我的吗。

今年是我最后一次给你送花，我要离开了。忘记你，就像你努力让我记住你那样。

京叹了口气站起身来。

远处走来了一个熟悉的红发男人，手中拿着一束娇艳的红玫瑰。

京慢慢睁大双眼，注视着红发男人越走越近。

他猛地伸出双手大喊道。

“庵！”

他往前一栽，倒在了拉门边的地板上，手还保持着伸出的姿势。

梦啊。

他笑着，直到温热充满眼眶。

今天是他的忌日。

瑟瑟秋风，京穿上黑色的西服与风衣，慢慢走到花店去买花。

没有遇到骑着摩托神乐姐妹，花店的老板是个沉默的老头。

他抱起用紫色包装纸包装了的白色玫瑰花，慢慢走向烈士公墓。

没有了那人的生活，一切都慢了下来，看不到尽头。

直到京看到了那个熟悉的角落里有着什么不一样的色彩，只觉得自己的时间开始转动了。

墓前放着一束彼岸花，和一张叠的整整齐齐有些褪色的雪花手帕。

京颤抖着，差点抱不住怀里的白玫瑰。

还有一个似曾相识的红发男人蹲在那里，像在跟过去告别一样，他双手合十在那里低喃着什么。

京不敢开口叫，他眼前的就像是一个他不忍惊醒的梦。

悄悄的接近那个红发男人的同时，那个男人也站起身来。

熟悉的棱角，熟悉的气息。

传说中恶魔的红色眸子里盛下的全是他僵直的身影。

一束紫色风信子放到了京的怀里。

“我回来了。”

【END】


	14. 【庵京】恶魔之泪 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 京不理包子——八神馅

据说傍晚时烈士公墓的角落好像因为天气干燥燃起火来，幸好被烧的规模只有角落的一小块，没有造成太大的损失。

看着新闻的柴舟心里突地跳了一下，旁边的软绵绵京看着电视没有忍住道：“嗯？那里不是……呜哇。”

只见京气势汹汹地冲大门冲了进来，一只手紧攥着拳头胳膊里还抱着风信子，身后是没人敢阻拦的紧跟着京的八神。

进了门的京突然转身，审视着身上被自己烧的破破烂烂的八神。

八神因为京的突然止步赶紧停下后退一步保持距离，以同样的目光注视京。

啪。

京使了力气把紫色风信子摔到八神脸上，嘭地甩上大门。

柴舟和家里的众人哪里见过除了音巢之外让京发过如此大的脾气的事，全都紧张戒备起来在门后扒头探脑。柴舟眯了眯眼，再次确定那个正在翻墙的男人是八神庵后，先人一步跑到墙下。

“喂，八尺琼家的小子。”

看着八神利落地半跪着地，柴舟双手揣在袖子里居高临下的俯视他。

“你竟然没死。”

八神站起身，身高优势瞬间转换。

“在没有完成我该做的事之前，我是不会死的。”八神认真地对柴舟继续道：“草薙中将，请让我跟在京身边赎清我的罪。”

看着八神真挚的目光，柴舟刚想张嘴说话，只听八神继续说道：“请把京交给我吧！”腾地跪回到地上。

什么……

“你，你再说一遍？”

京从旁边杀了出来，一脚踢向八神的肩膀把他踹倒在地。

“出去！”

有只喷火龙，京咬牙切齿的立在八神面前吼道：“我家不欢迎你！”又补给他一脚以后迅速转身离开。

“这到底是……”

八神装作被踹伤的样子一瘸一拐的走了两步。嗯，京没过来。还没落寞几秒钟就被柴舟抓住胳膊。此时，京的妈妈草薙静拿着织了一半的毛衣走了出来。

“八尺琼家的小子，过来跟我说说到底怎么回事。”

于是八神被光明正大地请进草薙家的起居室。

八神避重就轻的解释了自己对不起京，当然挑的都是大家熟知为了妹妹而背叛的事。

“不好意思，问一句难听的话：那你为什么没有在封印大蛇的时候死了？大蛇到底被封印住了吗？”

“……是我妹妹月姬替我封印住了大蛇。”八神说着，微微攥起拳头。

在八神摔碎那枚囚禁月姬的水晶之时，月姬的灵魂被解放出来，一直跟随着八神。当她看到八神端着草薙剑过去的时候就感到一丝不祥，她跟随着八神到了囚禁京的牢房。然后她并不想看到的事情发生了，同时八神生命中第二个后悔的事情发生了。

她知道自己的哥哥一心求死，他追求那么多年的东西已经不存在了。当名为信念的支柱崩塌之前，谁都不知道绝望是什么感觉。

曾经翻阅古籍的八神将三神器的事情对月姬讲过。月姬躲在牢房之外等待八神离开，然后紧紧跟随在他身后。

千万不能再让他错下去。

在三神器结合于大蛇宿体时，强光淹没世界。

“哥哥。”

在被吸入镜中之前，八神感觉到了熟悉而纤细的手臂将他拉回人间天地。

“替我好好爱着这个世界吧。”

许久不见的红发女子微笑着道。

“记得跟那个人道歉哦，不要再留下后悔的事了。”

笑容和光芒渐渐散了。

自己正在原来与月姬说话的房间里。

由于使用了大蛇之力，八神处于极度虚弱的状态，只得在残败的大蛇领地里等到恢复后才离开。早已经没了时间概念的他一直梦到的只有京的白天和黑夜。梦到了他见到京之后京会出现所有的反应，但不包括逃避和置之不理。

好像京的生活中再也不需要他一样。

“为了你妹妹背叛，不是你可以得到宽恕的理由。”听后，静夫人认真道，“看在你最后站出来封印大蛇的份上将功补过，我们也算可以原谅你……”这个可以说的很是勉强，“可是京那里，我不知道你到底做了什么让他对你如此抵触……”说着她轻咳两声，“如果你能在不伤害他的份上解开心结的话，我们都会感谢你。反之……如果再次伤害我儿子的话，我可是会不客气了。”

只听咔嚓一声，静夫人手中织毛衣手指粗的签子被握断了。

“不好意思，失礼了。”静夫人微笑着把毛衣签扔进了垃圾桶，离开起居室。

被指派去买东西的京在街上走着伸了个懒腰。

自从退役后，他便成为了一个闲散的诗人。

与其说是诗人，不如说是没有目标的废人。直到那天八神的突然出现，像在他的心中燎起层层火焰，虽然是怒火。走着走着，他就听到了一个与众不同的脚步声，这个脚步声他曾经听了大半年，是不会弄错的。

京加快了脚步。

穿过两个街区后，那个脚步还是依然跟在他身后。

“买这么多，你提得了吗？”售货员看着放在收银台上的东西，一脸担心。

因为秋天穿上了厚厚的毛衣，穿衣显瘦的京点点头。正想提的时候，有双手伸了过来帮他提起了好几大袋。

“哇……”帅哥。售货员捂住即将跑出的惊叹。

京看了那双手就知道是哪个混蛋。因为不想跟他多说一句，京便提起剩下的袋子快步离开。

那个脚步还是在他身后，跟他保持着距离。

“东西放在这里，我回屋了。”京完全不管身后的人，将东西扔在起居室就回了自己屋里锁上了门。

八神完全没有怨言的提起京扔下的袋子，放到厨房里紧接着行礼离开。

在所有人没有发现的时候，他驾轻就熟地翻进草薙家里，坐在京的窗前轻轻闭上眼听着屋里稀里哗啦的翻书声，还有京愤怒的粗喘。

还好，他还会生气。

八神看了看自己不能再放出苍炎的手，仰头看着稀疏的枝杈间渐渐升起的月亮。

天气越来越冷了，他轻轻呼出一口雾气。

“啧。”京开门出来，看到门边人的裤腿咂了下嘴。

“这里有垃圾，为什么没有人扫？”京喊来了打扫的人，然后关上了门。

“不好意思，我家少爷的脾气……”打扫的佣人冲八神尴尬的笑笑。

“没事。”绝不说不好意思的正是我自己。

不论洗漱，吃饭，就连上厕所他也跟在身边，已经快两个月了。

这人原来有这么狗皮膏药吗？京在屋中咬着笔杆抓耳挠腮。

京依旧无视八神的存在，自顾自的活，自顾自的过。像是形成默契了般，八神只是跟在京的身边，不跟京多做解释，也不会问京会去哪里。

直到那天，他问苍司：“咱们这里哪里有妓院。”

苍司含在嘴里的一口茶噗地喷了一地。

“京。”路过的静夫人瞪了京一眼。

“妈，玩笑而已啊。”京摆摆手，故意不看坐在门外八神的脸色。

第二天起床的时候，京发现了异样。

他腾地拉开了门，发现低头门口熟悉的裤腿没有了。

他跑遍草薙家的角落，那个裤腿哪里都找不到。

京回到屋里，面色铁青。

将从大蛇领地带回的水晶碎片和写好的乐谱埋到了曾经的归宿，现在这里除了野草疯狂生长以外只有残垣断壁，一片破败荒芜。

打开印象中和妹妹曾经一起玩耍的屋子，闭上眼好像还能浮现出当时和妹妹在一起玩场景。

抱着书念完了关于三神器的事之后，月姬突然道：“如果让我遇到大蛇复活的话，我一定不惜一切封印他！”随后她低下头，不让八神看到她的表情，“如果能弥补原来祖先犯下的错……”

“哥，喜欢吗？”月姬从随身的小袋里掏出一个指环。

八神点点头。

“我买来送你的，上面据说有咒语呢。可以保佑指环的主人身体健康，平安幸福。”

八神看着月姬，摸了摸她的脑袋道：“谢谢。”

但没过几天，麦卓和薇丝就出现了。月姬拼命抵抗，还是被抓走了。八神回家推开门

时，麦卓便坐在混乱的起居室里悠闲地哼着歌等待八神。

“哦？你回来了。”

麦卓细长的腿调换了方向，食指划过勾起的唇角。

“你妹妹在我们手里。如果不想她出事就跟我走吧。”

她低眸轻笑，再抬眼时双眼溢满如血般的殷红。

“大蛇的孩子呦。”身体在此刻被控制住了。

“大蛇族里什么都有，只要帮大蛇大人做事，你妹妹就会回来保你们不愁吃穿的哦。”

那样狼狈地自己在身不由己中走进了神的圈套。

据说在自己去音巢附近时，月姬偷偷帮一个小女孩逃出了大蛇营地。自己极度担心赶回去之后，看着月姬在窗户后乖巧的对自己说：“我没有受到处罚，没事的。哥哥你放心吧。”

带着内疚和担忧，八神踏上了中心基地之旅。

那一年的雨夜，他遇到了零号。

草薙京零号在滂沱大雨中被浇的湿透却始终凝视着草薙家的大门，然后被路过的八神一把拉了起来。

“你是草薙京？”八神扛着零号问道。如果他说是就带回去直接给大蛇。

“不……”虚弱的声音从身边传来，“我只是他的复制体而已。”

八神将零号带回了大蛇巢穴，当零号精神恢复好了的第一件事就和八神打了起来。

“你干什么救我！”零号无理取闹，用荒咬糊了端着脸盆的八神一脸。

八神怒极，就没见过这么不知好歹的人。他把脸盆往旁边一踢低吼道：“老子就是看你不顺眼才救你的！”随后两人大打一架。大战之后，遍体鳞伤的零号站了起来，豁然开朗对八神伸出手道：“谢谢。”

八神回握，接受了零号的道歉同时道：“你是受虐狂？”

然后两人又干了一架。

后来两人渐渐熟悉，没事的时候打一架，有事的时候聊聊天。八神也越来越对草薙京本人产生了兴趣。

“你看到他以后会更有兴趣的。”零号第一次谈起草薙京本身，“虽然我极度厌恶他。”

“因为自己不是真货而厌恶吗？”八神哼了一声，无视了零号的第一句话。

“因为透过我看着谁的样子让我很厌恶。”零号说罢，就离开回屋睡觉，完全没有理会后面像嚼了石头一样的八神。

“你是谁队伍里的？现在是集合时间，你怎么还在这里闲逛？”

那个将他从圈套中解救出来的人就像初升旭日，驱散了夜晚遮住光芒的乌云，奇迹一般的出现在他的生命中。就在他混进中心基地的几个月后正式的站在这个年轻少尉面前。

大蛇的命令是抓来神乐姐妹的其一作为祭品，可是他却分到了这个比自己还小的青年手中。由于零号的原因，他第一眼就认出了这个嚣张的家伙是谁。

长期与零号对战，八神几乎知道京下一个招式会出什么。也因为经常和零号冷嘲热讽，对京就有种难以言明的亲近，他感觉到了危险的心情，打算去上将那里调换岗位。大概是上级们觉得他在欲擒故纵，安抚他两句便打发到了京那里报道。

如果没有大蛇的话，八神认为这样的日子过得也会很惬意。

可是月姬还在大蛇手里。

八神为自己的天真的想法感到羞耻。

“歪打正着，很好。”在音巢行军的夜晚，克里斯变成一条蛇来到他们的队伍中，“赶紧把这家伙带回去，大人们已经开始着急了。你的妹妹还想要吗？”他威胁道。

现在尝到了后悔的味道，但已经太迟了。

原来的事情渐渐浮现又慢慢沉没，八神躺在卧室的破破烂烂的床上缓缓睁开眼睛。他双手放在后脑勺上，光影变幻之间，他想起了当时演练场上京第一次对自己表示赞许的样子。亮晶晶的双眼不含杂质的望着自己，只是为了祝贺自己的胜利。

实在是……太可爱了。八神将双手从脑后解放出来捂住眼睛。

可能是从那里开始发现了自己的卑鄙。他不服输的与自己竞争，毫不掩饰的表达关心，因为上级执行命令而口是心非，并肩作战时给自己默契的眼神……由原来对他的厌恶和难以言说的嫉妒转化为自己都不知为何出现的挂念和在意。

以为自己第二天真的会死的那个夜晚，鬼使神差的将草薙剑还给了他，鬼使神差的把他吃了个一干二净……八神回想当时的自己完全不知道是为什么如此冲动。大概是对他的嫉妒，或许是对他的报复，可是留在头皮那种难以言明的酥麻与快乐除了他以外应该没人再能给予自己了。

看他现在不愿正视自己更不愿意听自己解释的样子，就像在无视一只臭虫。大概他快恨死自己，不愿意再原谅了吧。

八神默默在心里叹了一口气。

我要坚持下去。不管他是一年，两年……几年之后才会接受自己的道歉，都会等下去的。

现在轮到我来等他了。

八神想着，就这样沉沉睡着了。

第二天的半夜，八神回到草薙家。他轻轻踏过地板，在京的门前还没来得及站定脚就被一只手拽着领子甩进屋中。

黑漆漆的屋里，八神下意识的低声唤道：“京？”

没有回应，只有门咔嚓落锁的声音。

八神全身戒备坐了起来：“京？你怎么了？”

一阵拳风刮来，八神抬手一挡，抓住了那个拳头，长腿一伸踹亮了台灯。

昏暗的台灯下，京布满血丝的双眼撞进八神的眸子里。

“京？”八神拽开京的手臂，发现京还是拼了老命要打他，八神便松手让他打。

一个重拳挥中了八神的肚子，看着八神因忍住痛苦而扭曲的五官，京又给了八神了脸颊一拳。

“你不是滚了吗，怎么又回来了！”京低吼，就像炸毛的狮子，“有本事滚了就别再回来啊！”

八神保持着被京打歪的脸，一时间房间里沉默了下来。

“为什么不说话，你是又要离开对不对？又一声不吭的离开……”京的喉咙像被掐住一般哽咽着，“是不是！”

八神从刘海下抬起眸子，看着京咬着嘴唇就像快哭出来。他刚想伸出手抱住京，可是感觉手腕一紧，被京扯了麻绳捆了起来。

“京！你干什么……”

“闭嘴！你以为我没有办法治你吗！”将麻绳的一端拴在床头的栏杆上，京的手就开始不老实的揉搓八神的身体。

不要误会京在这些年都学了什么，只是将记忆中八神对他做的事情又还给八神而已。他解开了八神的黑色衬衣和黑裤拉链，看着在自己点火之下八神愈渐挺立胀大的下身和燃起情【嗨】欲的脸颊，不屑地哼笑了一声：“这样就不行了吗。”

八神别过头低吼道：“你在干什么！快放开别闹了。”

“凭什么！”京拔高的声音中是难以抑制的愤怒，“你可以随心所欲的玩弄我，扔下我，还不让我报复？”

“我没说……”

“那就闭上嘴不要叫了！”京脱下衬衣，坐在八神的对角观察着他愈发燃烧的眼眸眯着眼问道，“想要我？”

八神震惊了。

这是那个永不服输永不认错的草薙京少尉在说话？

然后他诚实的不要脸的说道：“想要。”

京昂起下巴，轻蔑道：“想要……自己过来啊！”说罢就把裤子脱了，穿着内裤钻进被窝里，当着八神的面开始呼呼大睡。

你……狠。

八神看着自己的下身都快戳透内裤直指苍天，无语之情从头顶到脚底。

算了，饶他这一次吧。

……可是我他妈睡不着啊！

听着京的呼吸声，八神闭着眼睛数着克隆京。

第二天。

八神悠悠转醒，看到京把饭放在他面前。

“醒了啊。”京居高临下的俯视他，“饿了吗。”

八神没有说话，看他还能玩出什么花样。

“不饿吗，那我就端走了。”

“我要是说我饿了呢。”八神看着京。

京嚣张的叉着腰道：“求我啊。”

……

“你只剩这些了吗。”八神的手中燃起与京相同的红炎烧断了捆着他的麻绳。

“那又怎样。”京明显没有想到八神竟然可以使用红炎，惊讶地随着八神的靠近后退了一步。

“不怎么样，你认为这样就能留住我？”

八神抵在京的身上，把他按在墙壁上。

京瞪大了双眼抓紧八神腰间的衬衣：“你还敢走？！”

“您在这里，身为下属的我怎么敢走。”暧昧的咬住京的耳垂，舌头向耳朵中心靠拢。

“哼，起来！”京推搡八神的肩膀，“如果不能让我舒服你还是滚开的好。”手掌的轻颤却早已暴露京害怕当时被粗暴的对待和八神的离开，这种害怕在这几年浸透了全身的骨缝，让京无处可逃。

“我只说一次，对不起。”

“你说什么？我没听清。”

“……”八神的鼻尖贴在京的鼻子上，“能不能先不要拆台好好听我说完。”

“不能。”

八神扯着京压倒在床上，玛瑙红的眼眸直视京的灵魂。

“我只说一次，从今以后……”

我就是你的刀，你的剑，为你所用，不会再作对不起你的事。

“所以你觉得这样我就会饶了你这几年的消失吗。”京的双眼突然像三年前那样亮了起来，随后他便促狭道：“好，你去给我们家当牛做马吧。先给你喂食……你扒我衣服干吗。”

“你不说给我喂食吗。”

“滚，谁是你饲料，去，一边呆着去。”

“你别忘记昨天晚上是怎么对我的。”

“那是你活该！……唔……这是我新换的内裤，你就这么给我扯了？！”

“我已经看它不顺眼很久了。”

……

“……你这几年吃了什么，怎么好像又变……”大了？

“想你想的。”

“放屁。你是男的好吧……呜……”

“别废话了。”

“哎哎，你干什么去？”草薙家的总管叫住了打扫卫生的佣人，“京少爷说了，今天他要调教宠物，他屋子那块不用打扫了！”说罢老管家看着佣人离开的背影喃喃道：“京少爷，我们什么时候过去打扫比较好啊。”

【END】


End file.
